Living A True Life
by kivey
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha for reasons they dont know. his new life Lies in Kiri. any mistakes well i'll find a Beta and get them fixed then repost. dont flame cause thats a waist of time. i accept suggestions and think them over before using them.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter One: Goodbye**

**General POV**

It was there no doubt. The thing or should I say things that would drive one to do what Naruto was planning to do. Not many people would ever believe someone could be sane through 16 years of harsh evil that only the Villagers could commit. Naruto was the one person who broke that belief, and even though he did the belief broke him. The rage and anger Naruto felt towards the Villagers was at a peak no one who knew his happy go lucky self would believe.

No one would expect him to finally give up on the happy façade he had made everyone believe he was. No one would expect him to leave to give up on the Village he once called home, they couldn't and they wouldn't believe that. The truth though was less as kind as their whole hearted belief that he loved Konoha.

**Naruto's POV**

It was quiet on top of the Hokage Monument. The height was giving him a view of the entire village. The calm wind blew gently leaving a sense of peace in the afternoon inside the small village. He watched the area disdain clearly on his face. His eyes shifted straight to the Hokage Tower. The look softened slightly knowing one of the people he truly cared for was currently inside said building. He had been thinking about what to do.

Wiether he should leave or stay. It was a long debated question for him but he finally decided to leave. He knew how some of the people here would take it but with so few in many it wasn't much to deter his decision. Their was another reason, his family on his mothers side was a very powerful clan from a long lost village.

The majority of them had died out but the bloodline she had left him wasn't something he was going to let the village exploit. He had made his decision one that would hurt some people but was worth it in the long run. The withheld information of who his father was, was included in his reason to leave. It was the scroll he found that made him known to who his father was.

The placement was strange for him he wouldn't have thought the gigantic Mansion he found would even be his. He entered on the day of his birth due to wanting to hide from the villagers on their drunken rampage for him. When he entered the home he got a strange feeling of safety and love and moved around the large building.

When he found a large study like office area he saw three scrolls lying on a desk. He was curious and had grabbed them shocked to see his name addressed on all three. The first was the same size as the second one while the third was the largest one on the table. His attention was brought straight to the one he held in his hands. His fingers fumbled to untie the string that held the scroll closed. Once open he began to read it hoping it was something special from his parents.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Hey son your probably wondering why I never let you know about the Kyuubi or who I am which must make you very angry. As you know I am Minato the Fourth Hokage. The Kyuubi was placed in you because I couldn't ask someone to let me seal it in their child if I wasn't going to give up my own. I have asked the village to treat you as a hero and hope that they have but I am not sure. In the scroll along with some stuff from your mother I left some tri-pronged Kunai and the technics for the Rasengan and Space time jutsu I made. good luck son._

_ Minato Namikaze_

His fingers were numb and his mind couldn't understand what he just read. He placed the scroll on the desk as he realized what he just read. He looked straight over to the scroll his mother had written him. He was still numb on what his father had told him but he really needed to see what his mother had left him like he had done with his father. He undid the scroll slowly wondering just what she could say to him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ Yea its me Kushina your mom. I only have a little time to write this since they say I am dying from blood loss. I wanted to say I love you and in the scroll that your father put together I left all of the Uzumaki clans Jutsu and my sword for you. Make our clan proud. Be sure to take care of yourself and once I see Minato I am going to beat the shit out of him for putting you in such a position._

_ Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

He let the scroll drop out of his hand and onto the desk. He leaned his head on his hand using the desk for support. His mind was numb and his thoughts sluggish from the information it had to deal with. He finally found out who his parents were and looked at the large scroll on the desk. It was about the size of his torso and had a rope so he could carry it. He grabbed the thing and placed it on his back while shoving the two others into scroll pockets on his jacket.

A few hours later he was sitting where he was right now staring at the Hokage tower. His scroll he had written in his hand smooth against his skin even though it was going to be rough for everyone to read and listen to. He sighed and jumped to the tower placing the scroll in the late night bin near the tower knowing Shizune picked up the mail every day at 7 am. He saw the sun was an hour away from setting and jumped from roof to roof towards the gate. He stopped on top of a roof near the gate and slipped down into the dark alley next to him.

He looked around the corner and saw a small boy and looked again surprised seeing Konohamaru walking down the street. He walked to the kid slowly and placed a hand on the kids shoulder. "What are you doing out here? Konohamaru." He asked seeing the kid turn around and look at him. "Nii-chan?" Konohamaru said surprised and curious. "Hey can you help me a bit I need you to distract the gate Guards." He said getting a curious look.

"Why? Where are you going?" Konohamaru asked curious and saddened. He sighed and squatted down to Konohamaru's level. "I am leaving." He said seeing the boy look down said. "I want to give you something before I go, but I need you to close your eyes." He said to the boy as his head shot up at him saying he wanted to give the boy something before he left. He watched the boys eyes close and wait for him. He pulled the goggles off of the boys neck.

He retied his old Hiate around Konohamaru's neck in replacement of the goggles. He saw the boy look down at the metal plate with Konoha's symbol etched onto it. He watched the boy get the Two guards to run off after something and stand by the gate. He walked up to him and saw the boy was looking down silent tears running down his face. He smiled sadly and placed his hand on Konohamaru's head patting it seeing the boy look up.

He walked out the gate's knowing the boy was watching him walk away. He knew exactly what the Council would want to do once they found out he left the village and wondered where he could go that wasn't in fire country. Iwa was out of the question since his fathers relationship was awful with them. The only other options he had that were nearby were Suna and Kiri. He couldn't go to Suna since their relationship with Konoha would be ruined from his being there.

He sighed knowing Kiri was the only place he had left to go to. 'Well it is only a few hours out of Fire country and I am close to the border. Besides it would be nice to see the place Zabuza had lived in before.' He said jumping from tree to tree miles flashing by in the rush of his mind. When he was finally brought back he had fallen to the ground from the tree line ending at a dock where he boarded a ship going to a tree filled island and reaching a tree line that had a mist wall on the other side.

He went onto the other side seeing a large mist cloud reaching as far as he could see. He sweat-dropped wondering just how he was going to find the village. He shrugged and ventured down to the beginning of the large mist. He saw a post with a red fabric flag on it. As he ventured further into the mist losing his ability to see far he noticed posts kept coming up with flags showing the path. He stopped at one seeing it held a seal that lightened the mist so he could actually see the post.

He watched them go by and must have past fifty of the posts. 'Damn where the hell is this village?' he thought seeing the sun was close to being set and didn't want to be here when it was night knowing it would be twice as difficult to navigate. He ran into a board and stepped back to look at it. "Welcome to Kirigakure." He mumbled looking forward to see a large wall and gate before him. He stepped past the sign seeing the mist clear up to almost nothing.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the gate was better protected then the Konoha one. There had to be at least six of them watching the mist carefully. He saw two turn to him and look him up and down. "State your name and business." One guard said. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Here to join Kiri." He said getting the two ninja to look at him in shock and suspicion. "Follow me. We will bring you to the Mizukage." The guard said stepping towards him with the man next to him.

He nodded and followed the Guard while the other stood behind him prepared for anything. "Your much more prepared then Konoha." He said getting a chuckle. "We do our best to actually protect ourselves." The guard said. he nodded along with the man as a large tower was placed in front of him seeing a large blue flag that had a Kanji for water on it. The inside looked the same to Konoha but he was ignoring that as he was brought into the Mizukage's office.

"Mizukage-sama. This boy wishes to join Kiri." The guard said gesturing to him. "What is your name?" the Mizukage asked smiling at him. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He said smiling back at her seeing a slight fluster flash across her face. "Well you want to join the Kiri ninja core?" Mei asked eyebrow raised as she shook of the blush. "Yes." He said his smile still in place. "Hmm well your power is at least Jounin level I could grant you permission to join at Jounin." Mei said looking down at the papers on the desk.

He smiled and nodded seeing her pull out a scroll. "Where do you plan on staying?" Mei asked. "I am not sure. Haven't thought about it." He said. "Well if your going to be a Kiri nin then you need a place to stay and some new clothes." Mei said thinking it over. "Well my home is large enough and it can get lonely. You can stay with me. Now lets get some clothes for you." Mei said getting a smile from her. "Of course Mizukage-sama." He said bowing lightly to her.

"Please call me Mei." Mei said getting him to nod and smile again. He followed her through the shopping district. "Good thing we are changing your clothes. Those are disgusting." Mei said her nose wrinkling at the sight of the clothes. He grinned and nodded. "Yea. In Konoha it was they only thing I could buy." He said getting a frown in response. He looked up at the large bland sign. 'Ninja Clothing and Supplies.' He thought seeing the door was open for customers.

He walked in quickly seeing Mei wave him on to find something to wear. He smiled at how all the clothes were some form of Camo. The cargo pants he picked were light blue grey and white camo. He was moving on to the shirts when he saw the weapons isle. He walked down it looking. He saw the average Kunai and Shuriken but saw two weapons that caught his eye. Two brother Kodachi with black blades and blue hilts.

He grabbed them seeing as they would be helpful to learn to use. He decided a camo shirt with missing right sleeve would work. He pulled it on and strapped the Kodachi to the white sash that wrapped around his waist. He walked to the counter seeing Mei turn to him and a glazed look appear in her eyes. He saw her shake her head and small blush spread across her face. "You look nice Naruto-kun." Mei said before looking away slightly.

"We would like to have ten of these style suits sent to my home." Mei said to the cashier getting a nod. "you will have to wait a while to get your Jounin vest." Mei said gesturing to the grey Jounin vest Ao was wearing. He nodded and smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two: Water Flows**

**Naruto's POV**

He sat in the personal Training grounds while Mei sat off near the entrance to the mansion. "So Mei-chan how are you doing today?" he asked seeing her blush lightly at the suffix and look at him. "Well if it was anything like yesterday it will be annoying as hell." Mei said. "I didn't know me joining Kiri so quickly would be such a problem to you." He said frowning. "Oh no its not that its just the council is being annoying as hell for me to deal with." Mei said annoyed.

"heh I can bet." He said thinking about how Konoha's council must be bugging Tsunade. 'Man I bet Baa-chan is getting one hell of a migraine from those dumb fucks in the council.' He thought seeing Mei relax in the chair watching his face briefly. He snapped out of it turning to the scroll once again knowing the first thing he needed to do was learn the jutsu given to him by his mother and father. His first move was to sit with his back to a tree and open the scroll. The tie unwrapped and he saw a long list of water, fire, and earth Jutsu

**Tsunade's POV**

She was fighting the worst thing in the world no it wasn't a gigantic demon, no it wasn't an army of ninja, it was… paperwork. "Damn this horrid beast." She said glaring at the paper pile on her desk. Her bottle was halfway done and she wasn't even halfway done with the paperwork. "Tsunade-Sama your mail is in." Shizune said bringing in four scrolls and placing them on the table. She sighed and turned to the scrolls she picked up the first one and noticed it was from Naruto.

She opened it reading quickly and carefully dropping it at the end. She couldn't believe it he had just up and left leaving behind his friends. She sat back deep into her chair knowning that the council would find out soon. Her one concern was if she could bring him back and she knew she would need all of Konoha 12. She had to check and see if it was just some prank. She jumped out the window running for the apartment Naruto lived in.

She jumped inside the window he had for his room seeing all of the clothes were gone and the food was missing. She fell straight to the floor and cried out seeing but not caring Shizune come into the room finding her. "Whats wrong Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked worriedly. "He's gone. Shizune." Tsunade said tears flowing down her face seeing Shizune break down onto the floor next to her.

**Naruto's POV**

He paused and frowned feeling as though he had just hurt two people he cared about. He sighed and turned back to the scroll reading the directions again. 'So all I need to do is throw a kunai to where I want to go, form the Dog handsign, and mold chakra to my feet.' He thought doing it and flashing right next to Mei. "Hello Mei-chan." He said getting her to look over in surprise before her smile returned quickly.

"Ah hello Naruto-kun how is your training going?" Mei asked. "Ah it is going well im still working with the space time jutsu my father gave me but it has worked so far. Well at least when I did it to come over here. I am not sure about long distances." He said getting a nod. "I still have an extremely long list of Jutsu I have to learn after that and I am not sure if it will be so easy to do." He said getting her smile in return. "I am sure you can do it Naruto-kun." Mei said.

"I am surprised Naruto-kun you seem to be very close to Mei and its only been one day." A voice said from behind him. "Oh hello Ao." He said getting a chuckle. "Come on Naruto we are friends right?" Ao asked. "Well I did only meet you yesterday but yea I guess." He said seeing Mei glare at the man. "Ao shut up before I kill you. Now what do you want?" Mei asked frowning. He saw Ao shiver in fear for a second.

"The council wishes to see you concerning Naruto here I think they may not like the idea of accepting him so easily." Ao said. "Hmm damn now I have to solve this problem." Mei said. "Ah well it shouldn't take to long besides I do need to get back to my training so this would be the best time for you to do it anyways." He said getting a frown but also a nod from her seeing her get up from the chair. "I will be back soon." Mei said disappearing in a swirl of water.

**Mei's POV**

She stood in front of her seat seeing the council in front of her in the tower. "What do you want?" she asked getting one of the more pompous civilian council members to scowl. "Well Mizukage-Sama we don't like how you accepted Naruto so easily and gave him the rank of jounin." The Civilian Council member said. "Well Koroma. I can see he has been in more missions them most Jounin have that are dangerous and his Chakra levels are well above Kage." she said sternly.

"So?" Koroma asked. "We need a Jounin like him. Besides he is from the Uzumaki clan." she said getting the Shinobi members eyes to widen and smiles to pass their face. "He is important and he left his own old village for reasons he wont share." she said getting nods. "I am not going to let you say that he cant be a nin for Kiri." She said getting nods from them. "No I wont you don't tell us what to do. Wench." Koroma said. "Enough I am the Mizukage my word is law you will listen to me and any other words that come out of your mouth that are about me or Naruto will mean your death." She said angrily.

She saw him shrink back in fear and nod fearfully. "We are done here." She said teleporting to her home annoyed. She walked through the hallways for the training grounds to go find Naruto and try and relax. She walked through the door into the training grounds seeing some puddles from water technics around the grounds. Her first wonder was what jutsu he was using and then it was where was he at the time. She turned to see him walking towards her.

**Naruto's POV**

He smiled at her noticing the blush cross her face and looked down to see he was missing his shirt. He chuckled and sat down on a chair offering the other one to her even though she could do it anyways since it was her home. He waited until she sat down still staring at his chest. "So how was the meeting?" he asked getting a small frown. "Annoying." Mei said getting him to sigh.

"Sorry if I am causing a problem for you." He said his smile disappearing. He felt her arms surround his chest and stiffened in surprise. "Its alright anything for a friend eh?" Mei asked winking. He chuckled as she sat back in her chair. "Though I do have to give you a team." Mei said smirking mischeviously. He chuckled nervously wondering if he was going to be able to handle the kids he was gonna get. He sat back trying to relax a bit.

The Impending doom of a team under his leadership was keeping him from relaxing too much. "Your Genin team selections will be in a week when they graduate try and clear up most of your training by then." Mei said getting him to nod before Sweat dropping at the reminder of all the things he still had to learn from that scroll. 'Damn you scroll! Your going to be the end of me. Well that or Mei's ability to forget to wear clothes after a shower.' He thought remembering his first night here.

'Yea that was about the most awkward dinner ever. Probably my most tense one to date as well.' He thought going over all of the not so friendly dinners he has had. He shook his head and moved back to the scroll sitting on the dirt ground as he started to read. He started reading up on the water clone and almost laughed at how much similar it was to the shadow clone. He smiled and tried making one and saw twenty pop up.

'OK that was overkill.' He thought seeing them all transform into a puddle of water. He looked down below the clone and saw the Water Fang Bullet. He sat back down memorizing the handseals before moving to test the Jutsu. This went on for hours until finally it was nearing the end of the day and he finished all of the Water Jutsu that was listed on the scroll. 'Man now I got to do fire tomorrow.' He thought.

His wake up wasn't one he would have expected. He had woken up normal like every other time he did but the very second he entered the bathroom for his morning shower he damn near blew backwards in a nose bleed. He closed the door behind him in his room holding his nose to keep the small trickle of blood from coming down. 'Dammit I'm turning into Ero-Sennin.' He thought shaking his head to clear it of the image's.

He turned around when the door opened seeing Mei standing there silently. He stood stock still in fear that she was going to kill him. "Sorry I should have let you know I was borrowing your shower." Mei said quietly. He chuckled and bit and scratched the back of his head. "Its alright I should have knocked first." He said seeing her grin and an evil intent come across her eyes. "Did you like what you saw." Mei asked seductively.

"Wha-uh I uh." He said seeing her frown playfully and pout. "So im not pretty enough?" Mei asked. "Uh no! no your very beautiful it was just uh a very uncomfortable question." He said smiling sheepishly at the end. The grin that broke out on her face made him sweat-drop from realizing she had teased him. 'Damn I lost.' He though hearing the laughing from deep in his mind. 'Oh shut it fox.' He thought hearing more laughing in return.

'Man if that were to happen again I might juts fall backwards out cold.' He thought before shaking it off and following Mei who was leaving his room for the kitchen no doubt. He stopped by the table and sat down taking his scroll and opening it. He noticed Mei was busy in another room and figured he could make some food. He rolled the paper back up and tossed it next to his chair. He walked to the fridge and pulled out some eggs turning to the stove.

(A/N: obviously they have kitchen Equipment and shit I mean its just common sense.) he spent some time cooking the food and when it was finally done he saw Mei sitting at the table smiling and the look of hunger crossed her eyes. He smiled in amusement at the look and gave her a plate before turning n back and loading his plate up. He was a little saddened he couldn't have Ramen all the time but after a while he figured some real food would help him grow out more.

He ate quickly and was surprised by how good it was he could see Mei drooling at the food she had tasted. 'Talk about enjoying your meal.' He thought seeing her eat the food as quick as her manners were aloud. He almost laughed but figured the sharp knife next to her would be very painful if it hit him and didn't want to test her fury. "That was delicious." Mei said smiling. "Thank you." He said finishing his.

"You should know Naruto you only have this week to train then your team will have graduated." Mei said smiling at his groan. "Well I should be done by then." He mumbled getting a giggle from Mei. "Did you just Giggle Mizukage-Sama?" Ao said from the door no doubt smiling. "Ao shut up or I will kill you." Mei said smiling getting Ao to stay silent. "What is it you need Ao?" Mei asked soon after he comment. "I was just wondering if I could watch Naruto train." Ao said.

"Sure why not." He said grinning at the man who smiled back. "well lets go then." Ao said smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Fire Rages, Earth Fortifies**

**Naruto's POV**

His first reaction when coming to Fire Jutsu was disdain but that was mainly because of the few times he had ever encountered Fire Jutsu. The only times he had was when he had fought with Sasuke who's family seemed to have an un-natural affinity for it. He scanned the paper for its few actually put down Jutsu and began training himself in the HandSigns and reading up on their uses. His first practice wasn't until halfway through the day when he knew what to expect.

The Fire Ball Justu was the first on the list and made for him to annoying test it out on a tree not to far away. At first it didn't go out right and didn't really come out at the size it should have. He frowned at it and moved back to the scroll to read over some more. 'Oh so more Chakra more power? Man and I was restricting myself as much as I could.' He thought before face palming himself for not realizing almost every Jutsu that was overpowered could be considered S-ranked at that point.

'Damn I should have thought of that.' He said with an annoyed sigh. He walked back over to the area and mental called out the justu watching as a hotter larger ball of fire collided with the tree. He was happy with the result and turned back to the scroll for his next one. He was confused as to why there were only four Fire Jutsu and he had learned at least seven Water Jutsu. He shock it off moving for his next Jutsu.

The Dragon flame bomb was his next posted move and his eye twitched when it said what the thing would do. 'Constant flames? Isnt anyone concerned about hurting themselves?' he wondered in annoyance. 'Well apparently my family didn't.' he thought as the handsign's were ingrained in his mind. He tested the move and nodded at the effort he had to give and the damage from the mount of Chakra he actually used.

"A little less Chakra and it wont be so Effort full." He mumbled the scroll in his hands. "Oh a new one? Not known to the world in scrolls?" he asked in surprise. The Corporeal Dragon Jutsu. "So its supposed to take the shape of a Dragon and attack its opponent?" he mumbled to himself forming the handsigns and releasing the dragon on the tree.

He watched in awe as it burned away and broke the tree to the ground before dissipating. "Damn." He said looking at what its power was. "Alright so those three and then….. another Flame Ball Jutsu?" he commented annoyed. "I am begging to think my family did this to annoy their children." He deadpanned as he decided to skip that Jutsu already memorizing the Jutsu for later anyways.

"Ok so now I have Earth Jutsu to do." He mumbled jumping to the first Jutsu listed. The Double Scuicide Decapitiation technic was the first listed one and he wondered briefly why someon had labled it as Scuicide. He tried it out and once he came he realized that if the person your attacking was aware of your area then they could very easily kill you as you kill them. 'So that ones a maybe to be used.' He thought dryly.

He looked under it and the Stone Spikes Jutsu was the next one down. The handsigns were barren and simple but the amount of tries he had to do in order to get the right sized spikes was annoying. "Damn this annoying ass Justu." He mumbled hearing Ao laughing very quietly not to far away. "Oh shut up Ao I don't see you doing Earth Jutsu." He said getting a angry outburst from him then what sounded like a smack.

"Ao Shut up or I will kill you I'm trying to watch Naruto finish his training. So I can torture him with his new team arrangement." Mei added hastily at the end to make it seem like she had other plans then just watching him. Ao and his face was set into a look that said "No you just wanna watch him." He turned back and shook his head looking beneath the other one. The Earth Dragon Bomb was the next one and it seemed the seals were the only difference.

He figured the same amount of Chakra would work and was confused when nothing happened. He looked back and gained a tick mark when it said he had to be touching the ground with a hand once he finished the seals. He tried again and watched as a dragon head made of mud came out and lashed into the tree's. he looked again and saw their seemed to be only two more Jutsu left under the Earth Section and noticed a seal under that.

'Right mom said something about sealing her sword in the scroll.' He thought wondering if he should take it out now or after he was done. 'eh ill get it when I'm done.' He thought to himself looking back up to the Jutsu he had to do next. 'you know I am mildly surprised I haven't gotten tired yet.' He commented in his mind wondering why exactly. 'Heh Earth clone? So its like the water clone?' he wondered.

He made sure the seals were right and pulled a clone out of mid air. He poked it and noticed it felt Human and stabbed it seeing it fall down into mud on the ground. 'Well it might be usefull for some Mud-jutsu.' He thought at seeing the supply of mud in front of him formulating some possible strategies. "Naruto-kun. Your just standing their what's wrong?" Mei asked eye brow raised. "Oh? Im just thinking of strategies." He said grinning at her seeing her smile lightly.

"Finally the last Jutsu!" he exclaimed in joy hearing two quiet snickers from behind him. His eyebrow twitched momentarily before he refocused on the jutsu in front of him. The last Jutsu was the Mud wall Jutsu and quickly made it sighing as it fell later. "Well at least I'm done." He mumbled to himself looking at the scroll again. He bit his finger and placed his thumb on the seal pumping some chakra into it. A large poof was heard and a long black hilted red bladed Katana was sitting on the scroll.

The Sheath was black and held a twisting patter of waves while the hilt held the symbol of the Uzumaki clan and their country. He wondered what it would mean to have this and strapped it onto his back the hilt sticking over his right shoulder. He turned back around and re-wrapped the scroll. "Ok I am done." He said smiling lightly. "Good go put away your Scroll and come to my office so I can give you your Jounin vest." Mei said grinning.

He watched her flash out and shook his head slightly as Ao was grinning before the man too disappeared. 'Man things just get weirder and weirder.' He thought moving silently through the mostly empty home and into his room. He placed the scroll on the small desk he had. He shunshined to the front of the tower. He walked inside greeting the secretary who motioned for him to go. He knocked on the door getting the ok to walk in.

"Catch." Mei's voice called an object sailing at him. He grabbed it and saw the grey Flax jacket in his hands. "There is your Jounin Vest and here are the files on the Students you will have. I am actually really happy you were here at the time you were with the power you have we had an shortage of Jounin's and the team you have might not have gotten to be on any team let alone be one together." Mei said getting him to nod.

"So whats going to happen once I get them?" he asked. "Give them a few D-rank missions so you can weed out the possible problems then make sure to fix the problems. After that they can have a few C-ranked missions." Mei said getting him to nod. "Thanks for all of this." He said getting her to smile a bit. "You needed someone and we needed someone as well we just found each other." Mei said and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I will see you later Mei." He said getting a nod before seeing the open window and winking to her jumped out it. He stopped on a building that's roof was silent and away from a large crowd of passing villagers below him. His students were: Kontoma Shorima, Hinoka Homachi, and Sarumani Hisinoma. Kontoma seemed to be generaly well liked and sometime silent. Hinoka was a bit brash and energetic but could be calm and collective. Sarumani was quiet but seemed to be Happy go lucky.

"Some slightly Average kids but then again there is always more then meets the eye." He said silently to himself. Kontoma was an orphan who's Parents had died in the Blood-line wars. Hinoka seemed to have a strong bond with Kontoma and the both of them relied on each other. Hinoka was pretty much friend less until her Ninja school. Sarumani was someone who would surround himself and talk but his family seemed to ignore him.

"I knew there is always more then the idea that this would be a normal team." He mumbled with a chuckle. "Only three more days. This ought to be fun." He said silently to himself and the idea of what he would do to his team.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four: The Team Actually Gets It!**

**Naruto's POV**

It was finally the day he was told to pick up his team and he sat in the same office as the other Jounin until the time that the teams were called would finally come forth. He sighed and waited as the clock ticked slowly until it finally reached the designated time. He walked along with his hands in his pockets bored and ready for a bunch of shit. His team was number six and he stood with the rest of the Jounin's outside the door.

He decided he was going to act like his sensei and wait an hour to test their patience. He watched them all walk in and silently waited by the door as they walked away. His patience of his own was wearing thin by boredom of just sitting around and finally the hour ticked by. He smiled lightly and opened the door and walked in seeing three people look at him with anger in their eyes. "Hmm you guys are no fun." He said simply getting them to sweat-drop. "Meet me on the roof." He said shunshining to the roof top.

He waited a short while for the team who took seats across from him. "Ok so lets begin with introductions." He said getting them to look at him pointedly. "Any questions?" he asked. "Why were you late?" Kontoma asked. "Ah to test your patience. Many of the missions we do will involve a heavy deal of patience so I was testing you to see how long you could go." He said getting nods from them and saw the anger leave their eyes.

"Sensei can you begin?" Hinoka asked. "Of course. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like many things. I dislike many things. I have many hobbies and I cant think of a dream to date." He said smiling lightly. He could almost hear them all thinking at oonce that all they got was his name. "Ok Quiet child." He said pointing to Sarumani. "My name is Sarumani Hisinoma, I like Shogi, and watching clouds. I dislike perverts. My hobbies are Shogi. I don't have a dream." Sarumani said simply.

"Ok Energizer bunny." He said pointing to Hinoka. "My name is Hinoka Homachi. I like hanging out with Kontoma, and training. I dislike perverts and arrogant people. My hobbies are reading and writing. I want to grow old with a family." Hinoka said smiling a bit at the end. "Ok Social butterfly." He said pointing to Kontoma. "My name is Kontoma Shorima. I like Dango and hanging out with Hinoka. My dislikes are perverts and bloodline haters. My hobbies are training." Kontoma said quickly.

"My dream is to simply have a family and be happy." Kontoma said quietly towards the end. He frowned slightly and stared at Kontoma leading to the others to be worried at what he was thinking. "You're an orphan." He said bluntly making the two flinch while Kontoma nodded. "Hmm." He said thinking.

"There is nothing wrong with being an Orphan so don't pick on Kontoma." Hinoka said harshly laring at him. He smiled brightly at her confusing her. "Your loyal that is a good thing." He said before he returned to being serious and stared at Kontoma. "You will do well." He said confusing him a bit. "Ah let me explain. I too am an orphan. In my old village I was not treated well. I left there as a genin and once I came here was given title Jounin." He said simply.

"I am certain you will do well." He said getting the boy to nod. "What was your old village?" Kontoma asked. He tensed briefly and he knew they noticed. "Konoha was my old village but my allegiance now lies with Kiri." He said tensely before shaking his head. "Let us move on to a training ground so I may test you." He said getting them to frown. "But we already passed the test." Kontoma said. "Yes but this is a special test that will determine if you are ready for missions now or later." He said getting looks.

"It has to do with teamwork doesn't it." Kontoma said simply. "Well you're the first team that has guessed it correctly before even doing the test. Guess it's a moot point now but let me ask you two questions first. Would you die for your teammates? Would you die for Kiri and our Mizukage?" he asked staring at the two. "Yes." They said without hesitation. "Then you are ready. But head these words. "Those who abandon a job are trash but those who abandon teammates are worse then trash." he said.

"Basically. If you have to fail the mission in order to save a teammate. Do so you will always regret it if you didn't." he said simply to them getting a nod in return. "Now lets go get a mission." He said moving for the Mizukage's tower with his team in tow. He stopped by the secretary and asked if the Mizukage was free getting a nod. He climbed the steps with his team quickly knocking on the door. "Enter." Mei's voice says from behind the door.

"Mizukage-Sama we are here for a mission." He said getting a nod. "Alright so a D-rank mission. I have walking a dog, cleaning the park, or unpacking the supplies from the docks." Mei said smiling a bit. He had to bite back his laugh at the groans from his Genin students. He took the dock job and lead them to the docks hearing their grumbles along the way. It went the same way for about two weeks until they had finally done at least fifty different D-rank missions.

He could tell his students were on their last straw of patience and nodded subconsciously to his decision to get a C-rank mission. "before we continue to the Mizukage's office for a mission I need to stop at the Ninja supply shop for a few moments." He said getting them to nod though curious. He ordered a face mask for everything below his mid-nose to be covered and smiled as he accepted the mask paying in full before pulling it on.

"Now let us get a mission ne?" he asked getting small glares and chuckled with his Hiate jingling a bit on around his neck due to its somewhat loose hanging. He stood quietly in front of the Mizukage who was asleep with her head lying on her desk. "Mizukage-Sama." He said getting a grumble. He sighed and moved forward slightly. "Mei-chan wake up." He said getting her to sit up quickly and ignoring the snickers from his students nodded to her.

He shot a look to his student to not ask and looked back to Mei who looked a little annoyed though pleased to see him. "We are here for a mission Mizukage-Sama." He said bowing to her slightly. "Oh ok I have a D-rank…." Mei began before he cut her off. "Ah uh actually I was hoping for a C-rank mission for my students to prove themselves on." He said getting a quiet nod from her. "Alright but Naruto make sure they come home. Their ability to do more C-rank missions relies on you." Mei said.

"Should you fail or one of them Die or become extremely injured you will take the blame and they will have to do one hundred mission to prove they are ready once more." Mei said giving him a pointed look. "Understood Mizukage-Sama." He said bowing slightly. "Good then I have a scroll for the Kazekage I need delivering. Your team will deliver the scroll as soon as possible." Mei said handing the scroll over. "Of course Mizukage-Sama." He said bowing before turning to his students.

"Go get packed for a two weeks journey." He said. "Meet me at the west gate in an hour." He added getting nods from the students seeing them leave quickly to get ready. "I hope you are correct in assuming they are ready for this mission Naruto." Mei said to his back. He slumped slightly and turned back to her. "I can never be sure unless I try." He said seeing her eyebrows rise. "Wiser words have never been spoken." Mei said making him chuckle slightly.

"I am concerned though. I do not want my students to become injured but I fear that if they don't see what our job is truly like they will die quickly in real battle." He said conflicted feeling a hand on his shoulder. "It is the problem of your Job Naruto. A Sensei will always hold that fear. All you can hope for is that they realize it before its to late." Mei said getting him to sigh. "Take care the teams fate rests on your shoulders." Mei said getting him to nod and jump out the window towards the west gate.

He waited quietly hoping and praying this wouldn't turn out like his mission used to. He saw the three walk towards him seemingly ready with their small packs. "You have at least seven Canteens correct the Desert is harsh." He said seeing them nod and sighed in relief. "Well I brought more just in case so no need to worry to much though I still recommend rationing as a precaution." He said getting nods. "Now what did you pack?" he asked.

"Clothes food weapons and first aid kits." Where what the three of them said and he checked to verify their claims smiling as they were right. "Good we are ready to go so be ready for anything." He said getting nods before venturing outside the walls towards the western direction that Suna lie in. he ran at a pace he had trained the three to follow at knowing that at this pace continued they would reach Suna in about four days time. Now all he had to worry about was possible distractions along the way.

It had been a few hours before it was beginning to turn nightfall. He stopped in a small clearing and motioned for them to stop. "We are stopping for the night. Prepare camp and get some rest I will have first watch." He said getting nods as they set up their tents and got in for the night. The majority of the hours went by and he knew he was far away from Kiri since the area was primarily tree's. at around the last to hours of his watch he felt four spate presences coming within close proximity to their camp.

He was tense and he jumped to the road to meet these possible Enemy's and saw four people running towards him cautiously. As they got closer he recognized the Leaf headbands on their heads and was very cautious of who they were until he noticed it was Lee, Tenten, Neji, and their Sensei Gai. He saw them stop not to far away from him weary and ready for anything. "What are Konoha-nin doing so close to Kiri?" he asked getting them to glance at each other.

"We are on a deliver mission to River country." Gai said getting him to nod. He had only just landed in Fire country so it was reasonable but why were they so far east. "Possible but what does that have to do with you being so far east of Konoha?" he asked getting tense looks from them. "We had received a scroll once we got to the port city you probably just came from that explained we nedded to go to River country before we head back to Konoha." He saw Neji say to him.

"Hmm alright I was a little Paranoid. It is my teams first C-rank mission and we are on route to Suna with a message. Would you like to accompany us until you reach River Country?" he asked getting surprised looks from them but nods. "Come we have camped not to far from here you may rest with us." He said getting nods. "Why are you trusting us so easily." Neji asked from behind him. "I meet a Konoha-nin once nice boy. Helped me out." He said simply.

"Very energetic and loud." He said chuckling. "he told me to trus anyone around his age that were Konoha-nin since they were truly honorable people I am taking his word to heart." He said getting nods. "What was this boys name?" Lee asked. "Hmm I believe it was Naruto. Odd his name was after some ramen but what can I say eh?" he asked seeing them go wide eyed. "You know where Naruto is?" Neji asked while Lee and Tenten looked apprehensive.

"Ah sorry I only meet him a month ago cant say I know where he is." He said getting sad nods. "Why what happened to him?" he asked seeing them look up though rather shamefully. "The Village ran him out and we have been searching under the hokage's orders whenever we can to find him and bring him back." Lee said. "Ah I see well I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors." He said getting small nods of thanks.

"You must be a very strong youthful person to be Jounin at such a young age." Gai said. he smiled a bit and his eyes held the upside down U shape his old sensei's had. "Very much so." He said chuckling a bit at the beaming smile Gai gave. "YOSH YOU MUST BE VERY STRONG." Gai yelled. "You say something?" he asked cleaning out his ears with a pinky. "Kikashi's hip young ways are infectious to anyone." Gai said simply making him bit his tongue.

By the time it was morning he was explaining the situation to his students who got the idea not to say his name while the Nin were around. "Sensei what should we expect when we reach Suna?" Kontoma asked. "Ah well I believe you should expect rolling desert and a very hot weather but I believe the Konoha-nin may know more on the subject." He said getting nods from the other Nin who were jumping from tree to tree with them.

"Now Hinoka watch your footing we don't need you zoning out a falling that will delay us further and I do not need Mizukage-Sama breathing down my neck again. Especially since if I fuck up we cant do C-rank missions till one hundred more D-rank missions are completed and I know how you hate those." He said seeing the Konoha-nin snicker in response. He smiled a bit and drew closer to Gai. "I hope you understand my worry." He said getting a nod.

"Yes new Genin in a unfamiliar enviorment could lead to some problems and it sounds like your Kage seems to fall pretty heavily on you." Gai said making him nod and a dark look come over his face. "Yes Kontoma is an Orphan from the Bloodline wars. One of our missions I was quick enough to react and he was injured. I blame myself for his wound especially the look in his eyes when he was brought to the hospital." He said quietly making Gai slow down a bit.

"What had happened?" Gai asked. "We were unstacking boxes at the docks and a group of kids who had picked on Kontoma his whole life had pushed one of the boxes over. I heard the creak of them falling and pushed myself to get him out of the way but one of the boxes had ninja weapons and opened on its way down a kunai pierced his left lung and I had to rush him to the hospital." He said clenching his hands angrily.

"The Mizukage was very unhappy with the situation especially having to report it to Hinoka's parents who were the guardians of Kontoma. They blamed the children but I could tell they also blamed me a small bit for not being quick enough." He said quietly. "The Mizukage sent me on a couple rather unsanitary D-rank mission to make up for it. Though I don't think its enough." He said simply. He saw the man nod slightly.

"You did what was asked of you and that makes your flames of youth burn brighter all the more." Gai said enthusiastically. "Thanks. You're a pretty cool guy ill look you up if im ever in Konoha." He said getting a grin. "Gai. That's my name." Gai said offering a hand. "Kizumaki." He said getting a nod and shook the offered hand.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five: Seperating and Suna**

**Naruto's POV**

He jumped from branch to branch next to guy while his team followed behind him next to the Konoha team. He could tell both were cautious of the other and smiled slightly under the mask before the tree line broke and they landed on the ground with a soft thud. "A clearing. Perhaps we should take a break for our students sake." He said getting Gai to nod a bit before Lee ran over and the two started training. He chuckled silently before turning back to his students.

He sweat-dropped at the sight of the three of them resting on their backs tired. The time rolled by and soon enough the two teams were talking together much to his amusement. "We are about a few hours run to river country at our current pace." He said getting Gai to grin widely and nod. "Yosh if you continue at that speed towards Suna it will only take you another day. Such Youth." Gai exclaimed. He chuckled silently and nodded.

"Then we should move quickly." He said getting a nod before standing up. He walked over to his students smiling under his mask. "We are to move. If we continue they way we are going we will be in River Country by nightfall." He said getting them to groan. "We will sleep for the night there so quit whining." He said amused as they got up watching the Konoha-nin smile in amusement. "Remember keep your eyes and ears active for anything out of the ordinary." He said getting nods.

He jumped into the tree's watching them before Gai joined him. "Lets move." He said getting them to jump after them. The hours flashed by and nightfall was approaching quickly much to quickly for his enjoyment but his ears twitched at the sound of rushing water. He stopped on the last tree seeing the river.

"So we venture a small ways south down the river and your town will be within sight soon?" he asked getting a nod from Neji. "Then lets go I assume my Students need rest and the sooner they get it the sooner we can continue the mission." He said getting his student to sigh in appreciation. He rushed along the tree line until the lights of the village cam into focus and he approached at a moderate pace.

"Well this is where we split ways. I wish you good luck on your mission." He said to Gai and his team getting smiles and nods. Once inside the village he found a small Inn near the gates so they could leave early and ordered four rooms. "Here are your room keys I expect you to not sneak into each other's room. Though if you do make sure you have as much fun as you can since you going to be training in hell for it." He said smiling.

He laughed at the scandalized looks on their faces though Hinoka and Kontoma blushed a bit. He shook his head and entered his own room for the sleep he would need. 'I wonder will Gaara see through this mask I have?' he asked himself getting a chuckle from inside his head. **'He had the Shukaku Kit. He will recognize your scent the second you step in there.'** Kyuubi said inside his head. He sighed a bit and fell into blissful sleep quickly.

The second he woke up it was because of his students barging into his room. "Agh! What the hell!" he yelled getting them to laugh. "Come on Sensei we need to leave now." Hinkoa said smiling. "Ugh fine let me get dressed first." He said getting them to nod quickly and leave. "Damn excited kids." He mumbled before dressing quickly into his Shinobi armor and uniform. "Alright come on we don't have much time and the Kazekage may not be happy if we are late." He said getting them to nod furiously.

He grunted at their enthusiasm and ran through the Rover treeked area as fast as he could before the Sandy barrier started to form. "Alright before we continue further I want you to know that I know the Kazekage personally so if he recognizes me don't do anything." He said getting nods. "Good it should take us about four to five hours run through the desert before a Suna Shinobi will meet us." He said getting nods from them again.

He began his run along with them following closely behind. For those four to five hours they had taken to his word and rationed their water only making it to clean out at most two of their seven canteens. He nodded at them in satisfaction before two Suna-nin he recognized immediately stood in front of him. "What do you want Kiri-nin?" Kankuro asked him. "We have a Message for the Kazekage." He said getting a nod.

"We will take it to him we may leave." Temari said. He tensed visibly and waved his students down as they prepared to attack or defend. "My orders were to deliver it personally and I intend to do that." He said tense getting them to narrow their eyes at him. "We will allow this." Kankuro said getting Temari to turn on his quickly. "Kankuro are you insane?" Temari asked. "He will have over a few Hundred Suna-nin watching his back Gaara will be fine." Kankuro said making Temari grunt in annoyance.

"Fine. Lets go." Temari said quickly moving away towards the village. "Sorry about that she can be sore." Kankuro said moving with him and his team towards the giant sandy walls of Suna. "Its alright she has the right to be weary." He said getting a small grateful nod from Kankuro for understanding. The very second he reached the gates he found four Suna-nin waiting to escort them to Gaara. He followed silently being damn near forced inside the building and watching a man walk through a door.

"Kazekage-Sama a Kiri team is here to deliver a scroll to you." A man said getting an annoyed sigh. "Send them in." Gaara's voice said making them get the nod to enter. He walked in scroll in hands while his team was sitting nervously behind him. "Kazekage-Sama." He said bowing slightly before handing over the scroll. It seemed as though Gaara had more intrest in him then the scroll though since he seemed to be looking him up and down s though searching for something.

"Remove your mask please." Gaara said waving his hand slightly. He smiled and his eyes shaped like his old Sensei's before lowering his mask getting Gaara to look at him in something akin to shock. "Naruto?" Gaara asked surprised. "Yep Gaara its me." He said laughing lightly. "I had heard you had been driven out. But I never would have thought for you to run to Kiri." Gaara said surprised a bit. "Safesty place for me." He said getting a small nod.

"You do know we would except you here." Gaara said waving his hands around. "Oh I know but that could be bad for your relationship with Konoha." He said. "Naruto that relationship was built because of you. It has actually been reather strained due to you disappearance and it seems Konoha is getting Heat from Snow country and Demon country as well." Gaara said making him smile. "I guess I should thank Princess Youki and Priestess Shion then." He said getting raised eyebrows.

"You know the both of them?" Gaara asked. "Yea they are good friends of mine." He said getting a surprised look. "Well then would you mind spending tonight here so you may leave in the morning fresh and ready to go?" Gaara asked. "Of course we will have to find a Inn but we would love to stay." He said getting a frown from Gaara. "No you will stay in our mansion it's the least I can do for my brother." Gaara said making him smile widely.

"Of course brother." He said grasping the mans hand. "Tsunade has ordered all of the Konoha 11 teams to search for you while on mission." Gaara said frowning lightly. "I know I ran into Gai's team on their way to River country." He said stiffly. "And they didn't recognize you?" Gaara asked. "No they didn't I don't think they would have thought of me going to Kiri or being a Jounin sensei." He said getting a nod from gaara who looked past him to the team that look at them Awkwardly.

"Speak of your team." Gaara said gesturing to the students. "Alright team go ahead and explore Sunagakure for a while. Come back here in three hours so we may go to Gaara's mansion for the night." He said getting them to nod and leave quickly. "SO Naruto tell me. How did you come to the conclusion of Kiri let alone be allowed to be a Jounin sensei." Gaara asked wondering just how he did it. He smiled lightly and began a retelling of the events.

"So the Mizukage." Gaara said smirking at him. "huh what about her?" he asked getting a solid smirk. "Come now I can tell just from your events you like each other. She has been alone for a long time and in Kiri you get a new life. There you can have a family and can date or more. Take the chance you obviously like each other." Gaara said smirking. "you know Gaara you sound like an old man." He said laughing lightly.

"Comes with the Job of Kage." Gaara said jokingly. "You really think so?" he asked curious. "Yea I do." Gaara said smiling near the end. "Well then I'll give it a shot." He said getting a smirk. As soon as they had finally sat down the doors opened showing his Students, Temari, and Kankuro. "Naruto?" Temari asked confused. "Ah hello Temari-chan, Kankuro." He said smiling at the light almost unexistant blush that crossed Temari's face and Kankuro's shock.

"Sensei." The students said collectively making him smile lightly. "Ah how was your tour of Suna?" he asked getting smiles from them. "It was nice." Kontoma said getting nods from the others. "Hmm well we will be leaving in the morning." He said getting groans and grinned at that knowing this could work in all their favors. "Unless of course you want to stay longer?" he asked his students getting Hopefull looks. "How long?" he asked with a sigh.

"Two more days." Sarumani said to him getting the others to nod. "alright in two days we will leave." He said getting them to smile and the sand trio to grin. "Tomorrow. You all doing at least four hours of my training regiment." He said getting groans in complaint but nods. "Well then lets get you settled in our mansion." Gaara said gesturing to the door. "Of course." He said pulling the mask back up with an eye smile.

**Somewhere near Suna…. General POV**

Tsunade had learned from Gai's team about the team of Kiri-nin that occompanied them and she had wondered what they wanted with Suna and weither or not they had seen Naruto. Tsunade's choice was to send a team and she figured Kikashi and Kurenai's team's would be good choices for her to send. This was the two teams not to far from Suna who were hoping to get their in the morning the next were resting where one team was thinking about where he could be.

The other team was thinking about how they could help bring him back. What they had to do. They needed a plan and no doubt they were making one right this moment. The night was fading fast and they decided that the second it was day break they were to head out for Suna again and finish the journey.

The day broke and the two teams ran for a few hours until finally Suna's gates were within a few feet of the two. They had of course came with a scroll for Gaara that the Hokage needed delivered anyways but while they were here they were to talk with the Kiri team. Kurenai's team broke of From Kikashi's to find the Kiri team once the entered the village.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter Six: Encountering The Last Thing You Wanted**

**Naruto's POV**

He woke up early and quietly snuck over to the room his Team was sharing together as Temari and Kankuro passed him. He grinned evilly as a bucket of water was in his hands. He saw them look at each other and followed him into the room seeing the two guys on separate couches and the one girl on the bed. He was annoyed that he would need another two buckets and set the first one up over the bed before quickly bringing in another two and setting them up with strings.

He smirked and pulled the buckets down and watched as the ice cold water drenched his students. "Get up I said you would be training and I meant early in the morning." He said smirking at their glares. He left quickly hearing Temari and Kankuro laughing lightly on their way to the kitchen. He ate silently as the team walked in grumbling before grabbing some food that was given to them.

"Temari will show you the Training grounds you can use." Gaara said getting him to nod. The second the breakfast ended he got up with his team and followed Temari out of the Mansion. "We have a few Training grounds that go unused." Temari explained as gate's went by and the sounds of Jutsu or talking signaling the Grounds were being used. "Ah here we are." Temari said gesturing to the training grounds. He turned to his team and looked at them seriously.

"I hope I can trust you to train alone." He said getting nods. "Good. No fighting Suna teams I don't need the Mizukage or Kazekage chewing my ass out because of a squabble between you and a team here. Head back to the mansion at lunch and you can call it a day from there." He said getting nods. He watched them walk into the Training grounds and turned back to Temari seeing her watching him closely.

"So what do you happen to be doing today?" he asked getting a shrug of her shoulders. "Im not sure. Ever since Shikamaru and I broke up I have been here bored as hell." Temari said annoyed slightly. "Well then mind talking with me about how things at Konoha went for you?" he asked getting a searching look before she nodded and walked with him.

"Well I had stayed in Konoha because Shikamaru and I had gotten together. It was normal their until the day you left. Then it got hectic the Villagers were celebrating which pissed me off to no end. Tsunade wasn't very happy and started worrying about you." Temari said walking next to him. "It was getting to much and I had an argument with Shikamaru on the Villagers who he said could do what they wished where as I wanted to pummel them." Temari further explained.

"We broke up and since I had nothing to hold me there I left back for Suna." Temari finished gesturing to the Village around her. He nodded before he felt a couple chakra presence's at the Gates of Suna and noticed Temari stiffen. He saw her look at him and nodded jumping for the gate. He saw Gaara at the gate and raised his mask blocking the majority of his face. He saw Gaara nod as the Gates opened showing two Konoha-nin teams.

He recognized them and forced himself not to react to them. Kakashi and Kurenai's teams were there ready for anything. "Ah Kakashi. Kurenai to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gaara asked getting Kikashi to frown and Kurenai to look in a pouch. "We have a scroll for you that needs a response when you get the chance." Kurenai said handing the thick scroll over to them before all of their eye's flickered to him. He narrowed his eyes at them and watched as the Suna-nin dispersed.

Kurenai and her team followed Gaara while Kakashi and his team seemed to want to look around Suna though he doubted they wanted to see the Village but more likely than not wanted to watch him and his team. He turned back to Temari and thanked her for the talk before walking off to the shopping district of the Village. He could tell the Konoha-nin were following him and was slightly annoyed at that news. "Oi wait Kiri-nin." Temari's voice said catching up to him.

"Yes Temari-san?" he asked getting her to smile. "Mind occompanying me around Suna?" Temari asked. "Of course I would like to walk with you around Suna." He said getting her to smile at him. their walk was very uneasy with team seven following them. "Sensei! Sensei!" he heard from behind him seeing the three students of his running towards him. Sarumani was stoic as ever while Kontoma and Hinoka were smiling lightly over something.

"Oh hello Team how was your training?" he asked getting them to glare half-heartedly at his eye smile. "Horrible like it always is." Kontoma commented. He chuckled lightly and turned to Temari. "You don't mind if my team tags along do you Temari?" he asked getting a shake of the head. "No it is quite alright." Temari said smiling and began walking once more. He turned a corner and tensed as he saw the Konoha-nin a few feet in front of him.

"Konoha-san." He said emotionlessly. "Kiri-san." Kakashi said similarily. "What is it you need from us Konoha-san?" he asked getting Kakashi to become weary. "We had heard from the Hokage who had heard from another team that you were on your way to Suna and the Hokage wanted to know what you were doing." Kakashi said quietly. "I do not see how that is the Hokage's business in any way." He said getting a glare.

"No disrespect to the Hokage but what me and my team are here for only Concerns the Kazekage and Mizukage-sama." He said getting an even narrower glare. "You would do well to show the Hokage respect." Kakashi said quietly. "Why is that? Because she is a Sannin? That does not matter to me. I only respect those who's Nin I do not have to answer questions to while in a territory they do not have the jurisdiction to question me in." he said getting a growl from Sakura.

"Shut up. The Hokage deserves respect." Sakura hissed. He glared lightly as his team pulled weapons. "Stand down." He said looking back at them quickly getting them to but their weapons away in annoyance. He heard Kakashi cough lightly bringing his attention back to him. "Well that aside have you seen or heard of a person named Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "No I haven't. heard he left Konoha but nothing beside's that really." He said getting a slow nod.

He tensed as a presence was known behind him. "I hope there is no problems here." The gruff voice of Gaara said from behind him. "Of course not Kazekage-sama. I was just having a few small words with these Konoha-nin." He said getting Gaara to nod and for him to look at the Konoha-nin for a moment. He stiffened worse when Kurenai's team with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino appeared behind the Konoha-nin's.

"Team we should be getting ready to leave tomorrow. I believe Mizukage-sama will not be happy if we don't return on time. She may be as irate as she would get if one of you was injured. Then ill be stuck on D-rank missions for a month." He said getting them to nod in disappointment. "Ah cheer up maybe if we get the chance we can take another mission for Suna." He said getting them to look up with hopeful looks.

"Ah Kazekage-sama I appreciate the Hospitality and hope I may return another time with my team." He said getting a nod. "Of course the return scroll shall be ready tomorrow for your pick up." Gaara said getting him to nod and bow lightly. "Thank you. Kazekage-sama. I believe my team is tired so we will be taking our leave for rest." He said getting a nod. He turned back to the Konoha-nin ense. "Konoha-San." He said gruffly.

"Kiri-san." Kakashi said in response. He turned to Temari and smiled though only an eye smile was seen. "Thank you for this wonderful walk Temari-san." He said getting her to blush lightly like before, nodding. "Awe Sensei's got a girlfriend." Hinoka said quietly though Gaara, his team and Temari heard it making Temari blush a bit brighter. "Oh Hinoka I believe you owe me double the training for that remark." He said making his team groan.

"Ah I love punishing my team for being so brash." He said grinning under his mask. "Now move. You need your rest. When we reach Kiri your training begins and I will not be lenient." He said seriously getting them to nod and run towards Gaara's mansion. "Heh I love making them run away in fear. Its fun." He said grinning while Temari shook her head. "What its my duty as a Jounin-Sensei to make them fear yet trust me as their Sensei." He said frowning a bit near the end.

"And make sure they are ready for anything. Though I am beginning to wonder if it is enough." He said rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmm I hope so. It would not do well to have to attend my students Funeral." He mumbled watching the kids as their forms disappeared. "Have a good rest of the evening Temari-san, Kazekage-Sama." He said bowing to Gaara before walking after his students.

**Temari's POV**

Her mind was floating and Gaara had to gain her attention to break her from the swarming thoughts that wouldn't leave her alone. She watched Naruto walk after his students so they could get ready to leave back to Kiri like they agreed to. The thought of not seeing him for a very long time brought a frown to her face along with the thought of him leaving at all made her frown larger. She was tempted to go after him and try talking a bit more till he would need to sleep.

Gaara's presence and not knowing if he needed anything kept her from moving after Naruto. "Go ahead." Gaara said to her before turning to Kakashi's team. She inwardly smiled and she knew he knew it and moved away after Naruto. The second she caught up to him she slowed to his pace next to him. "Naruto." She said quietly seeing him look at her. "Yes Temari-chan?" Naruto asked causing the blush that seemed to come to her to appear again.

'Damn it how can he do that?' she wondered feeling the heat from her cheeks. "When will I be able to see you again?" she asked eyes widening at the slip up. "I meant we." She hastily added getting a Doubtful look from Naruto though he respectfully let his doubts stay silent. "I am not sure. You will see me again." Naruto said smiling to her getting the slight blush to deepen somewhat. "Maybe you could even come to Kiri." Naruto said making her eyes widen forgetting she could do that.

She let him head inside the room mildly surprised they had entered the mansion and she hadn't noticed. She was going to head to bed until Gaara stopped her. "I see you have feelings for Naruto." Gaara said calmly and quietly. "No I don't." She hissed worried about that possibility. She saw him look at her skeptically and left him there to sleep on it.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven: Mei's First Date**

**Naruto's POV**

He stood awkwardly outside Mei's bedroom door thinking about what Gaara suggested he do. He knocked seeing her open it and smile a bit. "Mei-chan. I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat?" he asked burying his nervousness for the moment to get the words out. "Like a date?" Mei asked surprised. "Yes like a date." He said smiling a bit at her surprised face. "Yes. I would love to." Mei said quietly smiling up at him.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked getting a small smile. "The Sushi place near the tower." Mei said getting him to nod. "When do you want to go?" he asked getting a large grin. "Well its 6:45 now so lets head there now." Mei said to him. "Just let me get changed into something that isn't my Mizukage Robes. You should change into something other than your Jounin outfit." Mei said with a small smile closing the door.

He was confused about the entire thing but left her be walking back into his own room and pulling on some of the civilian clothes he had bought. He had a plain sea-blue shirt and casual civilian pants and his shoes. He took his Hiate and put it in a pocket in case he could need it. He left his room and leaned against the wall next to his door looking at Mei's. The door opened to show Mei in a very Casual yet elegant blue dress that reached to a little above her knees.

He stood stunned into silence staring at her getting a small laugh. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to go on this date?" Mei asked. He shook himself and chuckled lightly and offered his hand. "Shall we walk or Shunshin?" he asked getting a smile. "Walk." Mei said making him nod and walk next to her out the gate's of her estate. The walk was in comfortable silence as they enjoyed walking through the village.

He opened the door to the reasturant and let her walk in first. "Two?" the Greeter asked. He nodded with a smile and watched the Greeter grab two menu's. "Follow me please." The Greeter said making him walk behind the man with the Menu's next to Mei. After he had seated with Mei across from him he took the Menu and opened it to look through the listings.

"What would you like to drink?" the Greeter asked. He looked at Mei offering for her to go first. "I'll take a glass of Sake." Mei said to the waiter. He watched the waiter turn to him still civil which brought an inward smile at how in this village he didn't have prejudice. "I will take a glass of Sake as well." He said getting a skeptical look. "You are but what 17?" the waiter asked.

"Yes I am." He said getting a nod. "You do know you are underage." The waiter said. He smiled and nodded before showing his mist Hiate. "I am legally allowed to drink." He said getting a nod. "Thank you for confirming that." The waiter said before leaving. "At least he was kind and respectful." He said getting a small smile and nod. "Naruto-kun. What should I eat?" Mei asked. "Whatever you want I have plenty of money." He said getting a small nod with a smile.

"I will take the Sushi dinner then." Mei said to him. "Then I will have the Curry bread with a side of Soba." He said seeing her smile. The waiter came back with both Sake dishes and a bottle for them to share. "What is it you would like to eat?" the waiter asked hand ready to write down the dish's they ordered. "I will have the Sushi dinner please and a side of Udon." Mei said making him smile. "And for you sir?" the waiter asked.

"I will have the Curry bread with a side of Soba." He said getting waiter to write that down and nod before moving away. "So Naruto-kun why did you take the leap of faith and ask me to dinner?" Mei asked her head lying on her hands which were folded together under it. "Gaara found out all of the things that happened since I have come here and suggested I take you out since he believes we hold strong emotions for each other." He said getting her to nod slowly.

"He is right." Mei said simply he smile there though there was a sense of nervousness in her stance. "Really?" he asked getting a nod. "I will admit Naruto. You are very appealing. After getting to know I just want to continue and I enjoy talking with you like this. I have had a crush for you for a small while now which is why I was so surprised by you question on a Date." Mei said making him nod processing the information.

"I see. I happen to agree with you. After hearing what Gaara thought I gave the situation and words some thought making me realize that I enjoy the time I have with you more than I ever had with anyone else." He said shocking her into a small blush from the information. "Your food." The waiter said approaching and placing the dishes before them. "Arigato." He said to the waiter getting a small bow as he walked away. He ate slowly holding his manners with ease.

He enjoyed the soft silence between them and ate his Soba quickly but carefully so he wouldn't appear to be a slob. He finished and saw Mei had finished a few seconds before him. "Your check." The waiter said. He nodded and pulled out the money paying for the meal and leaving about the equivalent of twenty American USD's for the waiter. "Thank you." He said to the waiter getting a small bow. He walked slowly out of the reasturant with Mei.

"I have had fun." Mei said smiling lightly. "I have as well. You wont oppose to another one some time?" he asked getting a smile in return. "Whenever you want to have the date let me know Na-ru-to-kun." Mei said purposefully stretching his name out to seduce him a bit. He had to admit it was sexy but he wasn't a pervert so he smiled lightly. The walk was quiet and calm for them and he felt her grab onto his arm resting her head on his shoulder.

He looked over seeing her tired but satisfied smile and didn't say anything instead he kept moving towards the mansion. Once they were within the Mansion walls and outside the door of Mei's room they stopped moving and faced each other. "Thank you for tonight Naruto-kun I have had this much fun in a while." Mei said softly getting him to nod. He would have said something but the feeling of soft lips on his forced the words back into his mouth.

He felt her pull away and smiled lightly as she turned around and entered her room quickly. He turned around to his room and opened the door taking off his socks and shirt but lazily leaving his pants on before jumping onto the large bed he was to sleep in sighing lightly at the soft fabric. His mind was in a haze but the smile stayed as he drifted off to sleep, the calm eating him away into the blissful darkness that claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Bandit hunting**

**Naruto's POV**

He stood with his hands in his pockets slouched a bit with his team talking behind him. "Sensei! Can we get another C-rank mission?" Hinoka asked. He looked at them seeing the bored faces and hopeful eyes. "Eh? Alright I guess. We can see what they have." He said. He didn't have his mask on in Kiri so he wasn't worried about people recognizing him.

"Meet me at the Office." He said disappearing in a swirl of water and reappearing at Mei's office. "Hey Mei-chan." He said a hand raised in greeting still in his slouched posture. "Naruto aren't you supposed to be with your team?" Mei asked. "Yes but I told them to meet me here since they want a mission so badly." He said. "I have a C-rank if that's what your looking for?" Mei asked with an eyebrow raised. "Yes actually since they did the last one they have only wanted to do those since but I was afraid to bring it up." He said getting a nod. "Sensei's protection feelings?" Mei asked getting him to nod slightly.

"But since their last one I have realized they can do it." He said getting a small nod and smile. "I need you to take your team and kill four Bandit's on the outskirts of Wave that have been hassling traders from another small village." Mei said getting him to frown thoughtfully. "What's wrong don't you want the job?" Mei asked. "Its not that it's the fact of them killing another human being." He said getting her to nod. "I understand what you are saying." Mei said quietly.

"That is a part of our job and lifestyle. You know that." Mei said. "Yes I do. I just wonder how they are going to take it." He said before the door opened showing his clueless team standing there. "We will take the mission Mizukage-sama." He said getting a small nod from Mei who handed over the small mission scroll. He looked at is team. "Meet me at the west gate's in an hour be packed for a week long mission." He said getting nods as the rushed away. "Well lets get this over with." He said.

He got a look from her before turning around and saying goodbye. He stepped down the stairs slowly and out the front door onto the street. He lifted his mask and walked lazily to the west gate's knowing he had plenty of time before his team was to even be there. "Oi! Naruto!" Ao's voice yelled for him over the crowed making a large gape open up from him to get through.

"Hey Ao." He said lifting a hand lazily in greeting. "Where you heading to?" Ao asked in wondering. "Oh west gate got a mission to take out some bandits need to wait for my team there." He said bored. "Ah want to walk and talk on your way there?" Ao asked moving forward to where the west gate was. He shrugged and followed along.

He was slightly bored and looked to the silent man in wonder since the man said it was to talk yet no one was saying anything. "The chuunin exams are coming up." Ao said pointing out the fact. "Yes I know that." He said simply. "So you also know it's in Konoha again?" Ao asked seeing him frown. "yes I do know that." He said getting a nod from Ao. "Mei is expecting you to nominate your team." Ao said simply.

He stopped for a moment and quickly caught up. "She wants me to suggest my team when I am not sure they are ready?" he asked. "You have a few month's Naruto before the Exams admission slips are turned in. train them to where your comfortable putting them in there." Ao said simply. "If you do nominate them you have to go to Konoha. You know that right? That you will need to be there to train them for the third exam so they will be prepared." Ao said.

"Yes I know this." He said simply. "You also realize that if you are found out some things will not go well for the neutrality between our two villages." Ao said making him sigh. "I know." He said keeping up with the slightly taller man. "Be careful you have Kiri behind you in that ordeal. I know Mei is behind you." Ao said cheekily. He sighed and wondered if everyone know of their relationship. "Mei is happy and I haven't seen her that way." Ao said simply.

"And you are happier then you ever have been here since you two have gotten together." Ao said simply with a smirk. "I also believe you have some very important people that are behind your back." Ao said simply. "Well the Kazekage, the princess of snow country, and all of Wave." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Wait you have Wave and snow country behind you?" Ao asked awed. "Yea why?" he asked confused.

"Mei has been having trouble getting them to agree to trading pact." Ao said excited. "You may have just helped Kiri more then you know. If you can get them to agree that is." Ao said simply though inside he must have been excited like the small child the guy was inside. He stayed silent and thought about it for a while knowing that he should tell Mei once they return from the mission. He stopped by the gate's and watched as Ao walked away before his team jumped in front of him from a rooftop.

"Alright then lets go." He said turning on his heel facing the gates letting it open. He walked through calmly knowing within a few miles their was a port to take a ship to wave. Hours later was where they found themselves sitting on the beach by the docks for wave. He knew the small village a was a bit of running distance away and jumped into the tree's his team close behind. "We need to be careful of what is said these people are important to the Mizukage." He said getting nods.

His jumping ceased after a minute and looked mildly surprised he had reached the village so quickly taking in its detail as though everyone was rich now. He couldn't see any signs of poverty and smiled under hs mask at how well the village was obviously doing. He walked around the village gaining looks from the villagers as they did their business. He recognized one person in particular and approached him his team silently following behind.

"Well hello you old drunk." He said chuckling at the annoyed look that graced the mans face. "Who are you?" Tazuna asked annoyed. He lowered the mask and stood there. "How you doing you old drunk?" he asked seeing the mans shocked face turn into a large grin. "I am doing well. Naruto. Why do you have a Kiri headband?" Tazuna asked. "I left Konoha. It wasn't safe there and I joined Kiri becoming a Jounin sensei for my team here." He said gesturing to his students.

"So what are you here for?" Tazuna asked. "To kill those bandits you are having a problem with." He said getting a small nod. "Yea after the bridge I became the owner of the shipping industry here in Wave." Tazuna said simply. "Hey you think you can help me out with the Mizukage I want to set up a trade agreement for the both of you so I can surprise her." He said getting a large smirk. "I was considering it anyways but I would be happy to." Tazuna said his Sake in his hands.

"Lets go team we got a bandit problem to clear out." He said getting small nods." Meet me by the north exit of the city." He said to the team watching them walk away. "This is their first mission where they will have to kill." He said seeing the man look sadly at him. "Its not your first either is it?" Tazuna asked. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. "No its not my first." He said before turning to the man. "After we deal with the bandits we will need a place to rest." He said simply.

"You know of any good Inn's?" he asked getting a small grin. "You can stay with us it's the least we can do." Tazuna said smirking. "Besides I have become the unofficial leader here so I have to give you the agreement which I can do at the house tomorrow." Tazuna said smirking more. "Well then you old drunk I will see you then." He said getting a nod. He appeared at the northern entrance in a swirl of water motioning for the team to follow him.

"They are said to be camped out close to Wave across the bridge down a ways into the forest." he said getting nods from them. He lead them across the bridge slowly and quietly passing tree's until what looked like a slightly worn path was shown and quietly walked down it seeing a small pillar of smoke in the sky. He shifted into the tree's seeing the camp fire with four bandits sitting around it laughing. "Man I hope a caravan goes by with some women." One bandit said.

"Yea I got some stress to relieve." Another said with a grin. He scowled under his mask and looked ot his students. "You know what to do." He said getting nods as they jumped out and attacked killing three of the bandits quickly before the fourth one pulled a surprised Hinoka into his grip. "You killed my friends. Once I'm done killing you I'm gonna have fun with her." He said with a laugh gesturing to Hinoka. He flashed in front of the man face to face with his anger in his eyes.

"You touch one of my students and you die." He said getting a laugh as the man jumped back groping Hinoka. He threw one of his Tanto catching the man in the face dropping him dead before walking over and ripping the weapon from the mans head. "Sick bastard." He spat at the man turning to his shocked students who were no doubt in deep thought. He sighed and finally got them to react and follow him. The walk was quiet and somber.

He stopped at the house knocking on the door quietly. "Hello?" a woman asked. He pulled down his mask and smiled slightly. "Hello Tsunami-chan. May we come in?" he asked the shocked woman. "Naruto? Oh of course come in." Tsunami said blushing slightly opening the door letting them walk in. "Ah Naruto the rooms are set up." Tazuna said gesturing to the stairs. He nodded and turned back to his still silent students.

"Head to your rooms I will speak with you all in a while." He said getting no response as they walked up the stairs away from him. He sat at the table and sighed. "You got any Sake?" he asked seeing the man nod somberly and grab two bottles sitting across from him. "Thanks." He said taking the bottle. "They did it." He said getting a small grin before the man turned somber before. He stared at his drink and how it moved with the swirling motion of his hand.

"Im going to talk to them. I will see you in the morning." He said moving up the stairs knocking on each door asking for them to come to his room. He waited as they all silently walked in. "Sit and listen." He said making them sit quietly. "We killed someone." Kontoma said his voice dull. "Yes. But I want you to realize something. You did it to protect the people of Wave. You heard what they were going to do to captured women. We had to." He said simply getting small nods.

"Does the memory fade?" Hinoka asked. "No. it never does. Its burned into your mind but that's a good thing. Because so long as you kill and still remember those people that died you are human but know you are only killing to protect those you love." He said simply as they nodded. "Now let me get a good look at you guys I need to make sure your alright." He said looking them over carefully. "Alright get some rest we leave in the morning." He said moving to his bed.

He watched them leave and laid back on the firm mattress staring at the ceiling wondering how this would affect the team. He hoped they could come to terms with it so they could move on and live like they deserve to. His mind lulled away and he drifted in and out of sleep until finally the blissful release of darkness took his mind out of its thinking state and into relaxation and rest. His wake up was rude though he was happy to see his students had come to terms with what they had done.

"Naruto-sensei, when will we be leaving?" Hinoka asked in wonder. "Once Tazuna gives me the scroll we can leave. Once we return to Kiri, you can have the rest of the week off to spend with your family after that its back to work alright?" he asked getting large smiles and nods. "Lets eat." He said making them run out of the room and down the stairs. He smirked under his mask and walked down stairs after them seeing them sitting at the table will Tsunami was smiling largely.

"Alright here you go." Tsunami said placing the food down with a smile as Inari joined on on the conversation with students until the boy saw him. "Naruto-Nii!" Inari yelled grabbing him by the legs in an embrace to where his head was level with his middle chest since he had grown so tall. "Hey Inari." He said grinning under the mask as the boy smiled and jumped around. "Its nice to see you again Naruto-Nii." Inari said smiling.

"Its nice to see you too Inari, you taking care of your mom?" he asked getting a large smile and nod while Tsunami was smiling as she cleaned some plate's. "Good. You're doing great." He said smiling at the boy. "Ah Naruto I have that scroll." Tazuna said handing over the scroll with a seal for the Mizukage. "Good I will make sure she gets this as soon as she can. Actually we will be leaving once we eat if that is ok I need to get back to Mizukage-sama soon." He said with a sweat-drop at the end.

"Why is that?" Tazuna asked curious. "Well uh an angry Mei means very unhappy me. Mostly cause she wont speak to me even if we live together. Besides I think she wants another date." He mumbled near the end though they all heard it. "Sensei is dating the Mizukage?" Hinoka asked as Kontoma grinned evilly. "Yes I now have blackmail." Kontoma said grinning. He sweat-dropped more as that statement was said.

"Heh. Well uh yea actually I am." He said seeing Tazuna grin largely. "Good for you boy! And I heard she is quite the sexy woman." Tazuna said grinning perversely. He felt as though he was now under a spotlight. "Ah heh yea she is." He said agreeing awkwardly. "Well uh we should get going. So I can pound these children into the dust with training for their evil idea's of blackmail." He said glaring halfheartedly at them.

"Alright have some fun with your girlfriend." Tazuna said grinning as he caught the underlying message. "Yea uh I will." He said before leading the team out of the home and to the docks quickly with much crossing his mind. **'You know kit. You certainly have changed since leaving Konoha.' **Kyuubi said simply. 'I know I have. Though were I am now I am happy for once. I cant help but wonder if Konoha was holding me back.' He said back quietly as the ship swayed with the water.

**'Well they certainly didn't help you.'** Kyuubi said blandly in his mind. 'I know. They have done nothing but bring me down and hold me back and in Kiri all they do is treat me with respect. For the first time I have what I want. I never would be in a relationship in Konoha, but here I have Mei.' He thought getting the demon to chuckle. **'You certainly are an odd one kit. You're right though you have what you want and need in Kiri and that is what matters.' **Kyuubi said simply.

'Hey, Kyuubi, what happened to your totally annoying and hating self?' he asked curious. **'You should know, Naruto. You're a strong ninja know and I can see you're a very powerful person in all regards. I respect you just as you do me. Besides I have never had kits before and living with you so long I feel you are defiantly one of mine. I think of you as family no matter how odd that seems you're my son.' **Kyuubi said quietly inside his mind.

'Never took you for a sappy one.' He said jokingly though he thanked Kyuubi for the words. **'Shut up kit. Im not sappy I just speak what I feel like everyone should.' **Kyuubi said simply before falling back asleep. 'Yea furball whatever you say.' He said smiling a bit. He shook his head as the clank of wood hitting the docks resonated through the air. "Huh how long have I been standing here?" he wondered aloud getting sweat-drops from his students.

"Sensei, you have been there for over six hours." Sarumani deadpanned behind him. "Oh? Alright lets get back to Kiri then." He said getting off the ship easily as they followed a little stunned at his obliviousness to his surroundings at that time. The rush of tree's flying by followed by the thick mist that began to spring up around them signaled them to the approaching village. The treck through the mist was annoying as it always head been but finally they broke the line seeing the wall and gate once more.

"Halt! State your name's and business." A guard said. "Team six reporting from a mission to wave." He said getting nods as the gate's opened. He walked through slowly and turned to his students. "Go home and rest with your family I am sure they will wish to know what happened." He said getting his students to nod before the ran down the streets towards their homes. He knew they had come to terms but he also knew they wanted to confide in someone.

He wasn't the best person at all for that job. So he let them go while he shunshined to Mei's office. "Hello Mei-chan." He said smiling under his mask a scroll in his hands. "Naruto-kun. I assume the mission was a success." Mei said simply. "It was. The team is with their families coping with what they have done." He said simply getting a frown and nod. "I have a scroll from wave." He said handing over the scroll.

He watched her read before her mouth dropped open. "They agreed?" Mei asked surprised. "Yea I asked them and they went with it." He said shrugging his shoulders. "How did you manage that?" mei asked. "I ah actually am a hero to them." He said getting a odd look. "Yea they named their bridge after me cause I stopped Gato." He said getting a gape from Mei. "So I asked and Tazuna the Shipping owner there agreed." He said getting an even more surprised look.

"I heard you also have a problem getting Snow to agree to the terms." He said getting a slow nod. "Yea they wont agree either why?" Mei asked curious. "Ah I am friends with the princess of snow country." He said getting her to damn near fall out of her chair. "Your friends with Koyuki?" Mei asked surprised. "Ah yea I was on a mission to escort her home and we ended up friends before I left." He said getting Mei to jump over the desk and hug him.

He was surprised a bit but his mind was blown to hell when she kissed him and he watched dumbly as she jumped around in excitement. "Can you convince her to agree to it Naruto-kun?" Mei asked close to him. "Of course Mei-chan." He said getting her to smile more and bring him into another surprise bringing kiss but this one was longer and left his body numb. He wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her there once he got his mind back.

"So I take it your up for a date tonight?" he asked getting a grin and nod. "Oh yea I am." Mei said pressing her body to his making him feel every curve of hers. 'Oh damn I can die a happy man.' He thought getting a roaring laughter from Kyuubi. **'Not until you get her in bed kit.' **Kyuubi commented. 'Ero-fox.' He thought the images filling his mind. He could hear the laughter in his head from Kyuubi while Mei initiated another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Nine: Second Date and Emotions**

**Naruto's POV**

He smiled at Mei who was standing in front of him dressed in a similar dress to the one she wore last time but dark blue. He felt her soft hand grab his and drag him out the door. He laughed loudly while she smiled but finally got his footing and was able to slow her down relaxing her. "Where do you want to go this time Mei-chan?" he asked seeing her small smile. "How about a Barbeque restaurant?" Mei asked.

He smiled and nodded walking down the street in a comfortable silence much like the first date they have had. He looked at her from time to time noting her feature's and how they looked at the time of night they were having. He smiled at the sight and noticed her blushing every once and a while. He was sure what she was blushing about so he left it be as their walk took them to the entrance to a slightly expensive place.

"Hello. Table for two?" the greeter asked. "Yes please." He said getting a nod as they were lead into the back of the place where it was quiet and warm. He sat down across from Mei after getting her chair for her. "How is work?" he asked getting her to groan slightly. "I swear the council used to stay on the subject of power but now they are fixated on my Heir's." Mei said annoyed. "They don't even care I am past marriageable age they just want me to have a kid." Mei said angrily.

"How is it your past Marriageable age?" he asked curious. "I am 27." Mei said simply. (Yes I made her younger for the sake of the story.) "So? I think you could marry if you wanted to." He said making her blush. The waited came over and took their orders as they sat in a comfortable silence again. Once the food was brought they ate quickly and he paid the bill much to Mei's annoyance. He smiled at her flustered and annoyed face.

He twirled her around and stared into her eyes with mirth. He felt her press closer and the soft lips on his own making him kiss back holding her carefully. "Your cute when your angry." He said simply making her blush deeply. "I love you." Mei mumbled difficult for him to hear. "What?" he asked softly not hearing her correctly.

"I love you." Mei said louder as he heard making him stop everything and he could see the panic in her face. He smiled lightly as she tried to break the hug and brought her closer planting a kiss on her lips catching her by surprise this time. "I love you too." He said finally realizing the foreign feeling in his heart as it took over.

He saw her smile and rest her head on his chest crying softly. He held her tighter though not tight enough to hurt her. His thumb brushed the tears away and he felt her shift slightly causing him to let her go lightly. "I wanna go home." Mei said softly holding onto his hand. He smiled and shunshined them into the entrance to her manor. He lead her to the two doors that were their rooms and was about to leave her to her room when he felt a hand grab his.

"Stay please." Mei asked making him smile lightly and nod following her into the room. He followed closely behind her as she walked to the bed. "Get undressed and get on the bed." Mei said with a smirk and a lusting glint in her eye. He chuckled nervously and quickly did what she asked eyes damn near bulging out of his head when she took off the dress leaving her in her bra and panties. "Like what you see?" Mei asked with a smirk.

"Yes." He managed to say after a few minutes of the sight. He felt her sitting above him looking down before laying to rest. He relaxed after a while feeling her head on his chest and his mind slowly drifted to sleep. He woke up quickly feeling something grinding against his lower body. He looked and saw Mei grinning up at him. "Looks like someone is awake." Mei said teasingly making him groan at the contact. "Tease." He mumbled before he was shut up by a kiss.

He couldn't hold back anymore and pressed hard into her making a few hours go by with some fun. (Sorry no lemon this time maybe the next time.) "I love you Naruto." Mei mumbled resting. He smiled and replied in the same letting her rest for the moment.

* * *

><p>(AN: sorry if this chapter was short or sucked in not really that good with romantic scenes never have been. i'll try harder next time if it is bad if not then well i guess i did ok.)


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten: Engagement**

**Naruto's POV**

He smiled it had been a few month's now since their second date and a few more had happened since then and a month since he had asked her to marry him getting a resounding yes. He smiled softly when she walked up to him with a scroll and grin. "The council agreed and signed the papers." Mei said holding the scroll up. "So we are married?" he asked with a raised eyebrow getting a smirk and nod.

"Now you know I expect kids." Mei said making him look at her dumbly from shock. "I don't mean immediately." Mei said giggling at his look. (Sorry for the time skip I needed this last one so I could skip the lot of mushy shit and get to them being married. Also if anyone can write me a lemon scene I cant seem to get it down so I'm gonna need one.) he smiled and looked at her happy smile. "Well Mei-hime lets get home." He said grinning at the blush Mei showed at the honorific he gave to her.

"Naruto. What are you going to do about the chuunin exams that are taking place in two weeks." Mei asked watching his face. "My team will take the Exam." He said getting a slight smile and what looked like concern on her face. "They will be fine I am sure." He said getting a small smile before a mischevious glint entered her eyes. "You're going to need to leave tomorrow with your team so you can officially sign them up for the Chuunin exams." Mei said quietly.

"I know when are you supposed to get to Konoha?" he asked getting a small frown. "I leave in four days for the trip." Mei said leaning against him. He smiled and nodded to her already knowing the long ass time he was going to have in Konoha while he was there. "Well Hime. Im going to be pretty busy then hope you can deal with that." He said getting a small nod as she rested. "Lets go home im tired and you need to be ready for tomorrow." Mei mumbled against him.

He smiled and Shunshined them into their room falling back on the bed bringing her with him. He took off his over clothes leaving himself in his underwear waiting as Mei did the same. He checked the time and saw it was seven in the afternoon a bit early to sleep but he was tired after the long day and deserved some time to sleep. He pulled Mei close to him hearing a breathy sigh in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck securing her hold on him.

He chuckled lightly as he waited and felt her breathing even a slow down a bit telling him she was asleep. He smiled and drifted into his own sleep before reemerging in his mind-scape following the long sewer until he reached Kyuubi. "Hey Kyuubi what do you want?" he asked getting a quiet chuckle. **"Looks like your mate is happy."** Kyuubi said simply.

He nodded suspiciously at the demon. "Yes she is and I am happy that she is." He said getting the demon to nod. **"Naruto be careful you may be having a child sooner then you think." **Kyuubi said simply. "Why do you say that?" he asked afraid for Mei. **"I think I smell the scent from your mate telling me she is carrying."** Kyuubi said. "Your telling me I might be a father sooner then I would have thought?" he asked nervously.

**"There is a strong possibility, yes." **Kyuubi said smiling a bit. "I don't know if I am ready. I don't think I will make a very great father." He said dejectedly. **"Kit, you love Mei, correct?" **Kyuubi asked looking him in the eyes. "Yes of course I do!" he said angrily thinking Kyuubi doubted that. **"Calm down kit I don't doubt you. You love her, so you will love the child she might be carrying. You will make a great father since you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt them."** Kyuubi said simply.

"I am not sure." He said a bit fearful. **"And that is why you will be a great father because you acknowledge your faults and past and are worried they will hurt your kits. You are more ready then you think Kit." **Kyuubi said stubbornly. "You're right. Thanks Kyuubi." He said realizing what the fox was saying. He felt his mind-scape fade around him and light flash in his eyes while a steady weight was set on his chest.

He looked down seeing Mei lying with a small smile on her face. He moved out from under her and saw the smile fade somewhat. He kissed her softly whispering that he loved her into her ear making her smile return. He chuckled lightly at the nice sight before grabbing his clothes and dressing as he saw the clock said it was eight in the morning and he had to meet his team in thirty minutes. He stopped by the door way looking back.

He closed the door and walked to the front door leaving the building and stopping at the gates. He shunshined to the training grounds he used with his team seeing them there already. "Alright team today we are heading to Konoha to sign up for the Chuunin exams." He said seeing the excitement spark in their eyes. He smiled under his mask and walked with them to the western gates for their long trip to Konoha.

The gates opened and they got nods from the guards as they walked out into the thick mist. "Sensei. What can you tell us about the Exams?" Kontoma asked. "Well when I took it, it had three parts. It was made of three different skills Chuunin must have in order to have the rank and only proving yourself worthy of those three skills will you get the rank." He said simply as the mist progressively got thinner. "What is Konoha like?" Hinoka asked.

He was silent for a while and a quick look at his students told him how embarrassed they were to ask a question they thought he didn't want to answer. "The village is beautiful. In the right mind. I still feel Kiri beats it in beauty though. The villagers are kind to everyone but the people they blame for every problem the village faces." He said simply. "The Nin there are strong though foolish a bit. Some are too prideful for their own good." He said quietly.

"The Hokage, is extremely kind and nice though she doesn't like to be called old so don't do that or you might just die." He said chuckling a bit. "Jiriaya is a nice man though a self proclaimed super pervert, and don't doubt me its true." He said making them sweat-drop. "The clans only bother to learn their technics and don't care for others so find out what they specialize in and you will beat them." He said simply thinking on it more.

"The sight from the Hokage's mountain is quite beautiful at dawn and dusk. It is a place of beauty and ugliness. I don't have a very positive feeling on the village but that is because of past experiences." He said stopping as the boat they were to take was resting in the dock waiting for them. He boarded with his things and sat on deck as his students stored their items. "Sensei. Can you continue on our way there?' Hinoka asked.

"Why not?" he said shifting into a more comfortable sitting position. "They are famous for Sharingan, and Byakugan. Those Doujutsu are not perfect and can be tricked." He said getting nods. "What about you Sensei you used to be in Konoha how was your life there?" Sarumani asked curious. "Ah my life. It wasn't the best." He said thinking about what he should say and figured they should know of the finer details.

"I was a scape goat for the village. They pitted their problems and blamed them on me. They hated me and beat me before I had joined the ninja academy. I hold the nine-tailed fox. I am its container. They thought of me as the fox and wanted me dead for the deaths they had because of the fox." He said getting nods. "I was around 13 when my first A-rank mission rolled around. It was a C-rank but it turned A-rank from the man I fought." He said getting curious looks.

"Who was it?" Hinoka asked. "Zabuza Momichi." He said getting them to gape at him. "The missing-nin. He is dead now but he was a kind person till the end giving me parting advice and thanking his dead companion for her sacrifice." He said simply. "Endlessly I did missions for the village hoping they would respect me but no matter how hard I tried they just blew it off and continued hating me." He said looking over the water.

"Then I learned of my clans and my power. I knew two things would happen. Konoha would want me as breeding stock and Konoha was a danger for me since my powers were so much wanted." He said simply getting them to look at him with curiosity. "What is your power that is wanted so much?" Sarumani asked. "The Rinnegan." He said simply making them gape. "The most powerful doujutsu?" Kontoma asked.

He nodded slightly getting disbelieving looks. He summonded chakra into his eyes and they changed into his Rinnegan state. "I can keep these up forver and never go blind and I only need to turn them on or off the can stay on without me needing to supply chakra." He said simply making them stare at him in wonder. "I couldn't live there. I wasn't going to allow them to breed weapons with women I didn't love so I moved." He said.

"And I meet Mei. The first day and we were already flirting. It was quite a sight to see. It seemed as though we fitted perfectly. Never got really angry with each other. Of course she has yelled at me for doing something foolish but really we are happy. I love her. It is interesting I had expected to never feel this feeling but here I am feeling it." He said smiling slightly. "I am happy here something I wasn't in Konoha." He said getting nods.

"Honestly Kiri is where I plan to stay." He said getting smiles and nods. "So whats this we hear about Mizukage-sama being the newest Uzumaki Namikaze. Sensei?" Hinoka asked smirking. "You heard about that eh?" he asked getting a look of disbelief. "Of course mom came home from a council meeting laughing about how the rest of the council was whining about being played into this." Hinoka said as Kontoma nodded in agreement.

He just laughed and nodded to them. "Its true and I have to say I love knowing she is my wife." He said with a large grin. "Expecting any children?" Sarumani asked. "That's something you guys shouldn't be talking about yet. Although I might be. Kyuubi says she has a possibility of being pregnant which is worrying me." He said shifting in his seat. "No way! You work fast." Kontoma said. "Yea she might be." He said smiling a bit.

"If she is then I hope she is happy about it cause I am not sure how she is going to feel about it." He said simply. "How do you feel about it?" Hinoka asked. "I am happy. I can have a family and watch the child grow hopefully happy." He said getting nods. "I am sure Mizukage-sama will be happy." Sarumani said simply making him chuckle and nod. "We should be at the port city in an hour. From there it may take us a day to get to Konoha." He said getting nods from the team.

That simple hour blew by in a breeze and he smiled as they left the ship shifting their gear for the long day of running ahead of them. "Alright to the tree's formation three." He said getting their nods as he launched himself into the tree's jumping through the branches watching the day turn into night. He stopped at about eight in the afternoon and found a small clearing to camp in. "Set up camp and get ready for tomorrow." He said getting nods from his team who moved to set up their own tents.

He smiled and opened the package for his tent setting it up and taking the first watch hearing not a single sound. He tapped on the tent siding for Kontoma and let him take over while he rested in his tent. He was brought awake by his team who had closed up their tents in excitement to sign up for the exams. He sighed and packaged his tent away taking to the tree's once more. Tree after tree rushed by leaving the scent of the forest in their nose.

He stopped on a worn path leading to Konoha and walked down it slowly knowing there was no need to rush now. "We should be there soon." He said getting nods as the grayish form of the gate's and walls appeared in the distance growing bigger and more detailed as they got closer to the sight. Soon enough the gates and walls were tower ing over them and the two guards were wearily looking at them. "State your name and business." The one guard asked.

"Team from Kiri here to join to Chuunin exams." He said getting nods as the gate's opened for them. He walked inside and kept down the path ignoring villagers that watched them pass by. "Do not start anything. You may be joining the Chuunin exams but you are still my team. Do not dishonor my teachings or your families. We are in foreign territory they have control here." He said getting small nods from his team.

"Good now after we meet the Hokage we are going to the Hotel and getting some rest. Tomorrow I am going to give you a crash course on elemental jutsu and some light C-rank jutsu for you to use until I can teach you more." He said getting small nods as the large tower appeared in front of them and he walked through the doors not saying anything to the secretary who was Shizune. "Tsunade-sama a Kiri team is here to see you." Shizune called making the door open.

"Send them in." Tsunade's voice said from the open doorway obviously up some stairs. He nodded to the secretary and walked up the stairs and towards an open door his team following close behind. "Hello Hokage-sama." He said getting a nod. "What does Kiri wish to say?" Tsunade asked. "I am here to place my Team in the Chuunin exams." He said getting a nod. "Alright your Hotel is one of the best we have." Tsunade said looking down at some piles.

"Shizune! Send me Kurenai and her team." Tsunade called getting a quick yes in response as they waited a bit till a team walked through the door. "Kurenai. You and your team are to assist this Kiri team in finding their hotel and are to watch over them for the duration of their stay." Tsunade said making Kontoma become a bit annoyed. "Hold your tongue Kontoma. They have good reason to want to watch us. Don't you Hokage-sama?" he asked getting a grave nod.

"The last one we held two countries teams were in on an attack against us we are not going to allow that to happen again." Tsunade said looking back down at her papers. "Take them to the Dragon hotel. Room 105." Tsunade said getting Kurenai and her team to nod. He turned to them taking notice of the team and Kurenai. "Mizukage-sama will be here in a few days to view the exams." He said getting a small nod from Tsunade.

"You are dimissed." Tsunade said as he turned to follow Kurenai's team. "It is a surprise you are in a five star hotel." Kurenai commented. "As much as a surprise that I can sense you have lost someone important." He said with raised eyebrow. "How did you…" Kurenai began. "Know? A simple guess." He said quietly as she watched him. "hmm." He said nodding in thought. He looked up at the hotel's front door and look of the outside.

He shuffled next to the team that was escorting them while Kiba was staring at him intently. "Your scent is familiar." Kiba said simply. "Hmm. We may have met before then. Like at Suna." He said getting a small nod as Kiba narrowed his eyes at him. "We will be in the room across from yours." Kurenai said as they walked into the lobby. "You may use our training grounds as you wish." Kurenai explained as they walked down a hall with their keys in their hands.

He stopped at his room's door and nodded to them before walking inside with his team seeing four different rooms that had beds in them and a small living room area with two bath's and a kitchen. "Nice set up." He said silently before taking the far right room for himself. "Get rest the elemental training begins tomorrow." He said getting a nod. He threw the bag onto the bed and walked to the kitchen to get some food.

He took a quick drink of water and placed the glass back in the sink before walking over to the second bathroom seeing it was free. He washed himself quickly placing a clean mask on his face and moving to put on his shirt then pants when the door was knocked on. He tied the towel around his body hearing the three snore's from three different rooms. He chuckled and went to the door opening it seeing Kurenai standing there.

"Oh hello. What is it you need?" he asked seeing her blush lightly before clearing her throat. "Has Kiri had any contact by someone named Naruto?" Kurenai asked. "No none that I have heard of." He said getting a small nod before she smiled and turned around to leave. "Goodnight." He said simply getting a small nod as her back was turned before shutting the door and turning around seeing his team awake sleepily watching him. "Oi what are you doing up?" he asked.

"What are you doing naked?" Kontoma asked tiredly. "Eh I got a towel and mask on." He said getting a nod. "Yes but under that towel your naked." Sarumani deadpanned making him sweat-drop at that explanation. "Yes well get back to sleep." He said making them nod and walk back into their separate rooms. "Better get to sleep I am gonna need it in the morning." He mumbled moving into his bedroom and after putting on his night clothes plopped on the bed and passed out.

He woke up groaning as two loud thumps was heard from outside his door in his living room. "BAKA!" Hinoka's voice yelled making him get up and come outside the door seeing Kontoma sitting on the floor with swirls in his eyes. "What did he do now?" he asked. "Idiot wouldn't stop talking about the Hokage's boobs and how you weren't affected by them." Hinoka said as Sarumani chuckled from his seat on the couch. "EH? Yea her boobs are nice and big but so what." He said shrugging.

"I am married and breast size doesn't matter really all that matters is the person. If you don't get along with them then its worth nothing." He said shrugging his shoulders as he escaped back into his room changing quickly and walking back out into the living room again. "Alright now lets find a training ground so we can begin some testing on elemental jutsu." He said shuffling some single pieces of paper in his hands.

"Alright now lets go." He said opening the door. He knocked on the door across from his seeing it be opened by a half naked Kurenai making him sweat-drop. "Looks like the tables are turned." He commented dryly before sighing. "We need to go to a training grounds can you show us of one we can use?" he asked getting her blushing face to nod before she closed the door. He chuckled and walked towards the wall leaning against it as his team was watching him.

"Hmm I got something on my mask?" he asked innocently. He saw a giant sweat-drop appear on the back of each of their heads. He heard the door open and looked up seeing Kurenai and her team ready to go watching him. He had his hands in his pockets and pushed off the wall. "Can you show my team there I need to speak with the Hokage for a moment." He said bored. "I should be there ten minute's after you get there." He said getting a slow nod.

"Thanks." He said disappearing in a swirl of water. He walked into the Hokage's tower and waited for Tsunade to see him. Once he got the ok he walked into the Hokage's room. "Hello Hokage-sama. Have you gotten news from the Mizukage?" he asked getting a small nod. "Yes they have left this morning and are slowly making their way here." Tsunade said. "Good I wanted to make sure nothing had happened." He said getting a small nod.

"What is your name Kiri-san?" Tsunade asked. "That is for me to know and you to try and find out." He said before waving goodbye and walking out of the building. He jumped to the rooftops and rushed to the training grounds his team was at and waited on the wall reading. He let and hour go by and sighed deciding he should stop acting like his sensei. He appeared in a swirl of water in front of them reading. He lifted his hand in greeting. "Yo." He said making Kurenai gape while his team had tick marks.

He sidestepped a flying Kunai and smiled under his mask. "Good to see you still have some patience. Though it could use more work. Remember a good ninja has patience over anything else." He said getting small nods. "Good now onto the elemental training. Take these papers and charge chakra into them." He said getting small nods before Hinoka raised her hand. "Yes Hinoka?" he asked getting a small curious look.

"How does this paper help with training?" Hinoka asked. "Well the paper will change depending on what element you control. Fire will burn it up, wind will cut it, water will soak it, lightning will crumble it up, and earth will turn it to dust." He explained getting small nods. He watched putting his book away as they took the paper and could feel the small amount of chakra be pressed into the paper from his students.

Hinoka's burned up. Kontoma's crumpled up and turned to dust. Sarumani's was drenched then split. "So all of the elements are in play eh?" he asked himself. "Alright I guess I better get down to basics. I have a D-rank Jutsu with exstensive notes on how to do it with your element. One for every element. You will get the jutsu that fits your element." He said pulling out five scrolls while one other fell out and it was a C-rank water jutsu.

"Sensei what is that?" Hinoka asked. "Ah this is a C-rank water jutsu." He said holding up the scroll. "Sarumani will get it when he manages the D-rank jutsu." He explained placing it back in his pouch. "Can you show us some jutsu?" Hinoka asked. "Of course." He said. "I will do fire, water, earth, lightning, then wind. In that order." He said getting nods. He charged some chakra to his eyes and his Rinnegan activated allowing his to work with all elements. He threw off jutsu by the list.

He had seen them watch seeing how effective certain jutsu were compaired to others. "Now begin studying those scrolls get the theory down and go through the motions before even attempting the jutsu or you may injure yourself or others in the process." He said getting nods as they moved off to separate area's to train. He turned to Kurenai and evaluated her and her team. "The Rinnegan!" Kurenai asked surprising him. He turned it off and watched her carefully as she watched him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so i realize some of this ranges from fast to slow and well i will be working to fix that but also i know that many of you have been waiting for this update so i am here to give it to you.**

**As a response to a review i have gotten from Sarge2223**

**to respond to your review is it does seem like that doesn't it? well for the most part the interactions are for kicks and embarrassing moments should the viewers wish for a harem i shall do my best to supply them with one as for now i can think of only two people i plan on hooking up with Naruto, on of which has already been married to him the other i guess you could gather from subtle pointing in the story, i hope you guess correctly, thanks for liking my idea on the Rinnegan, i got the idea since i knew the Doujutsu came from the Uzumaki clan so i figured with the change he could awaken the bloodline. as for what this new chapter entails it is a bit of a surprise to some hopefully not most though i could hope it does cause i enjoy surprising my readers. enjoy or at least i hope you do from here on out if you have any more observations that could benefit me please let me know and for anyone else reading please review as you wish i enjoy reading the reviews i get no matter how big or small.**

**without further adieu i give you Chapter eleven of Living a true life, enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter Eleven: Exam's and Problem's<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunade's POV<strong>

She was having another bad day. The Kiri team had just arrived the day before and were training for the exams will Kurenai and her team watched over them. She had grown curious as to who the masked Jounin was and the way he said he wouldn't tell her peaked her curiosity more. She grimaced at the paper work before her door was slammed open.

"Hokage-Sama!" Kurenai exclaimed quickly breathing heavily. "Yes Kurenai?" Tsunade asked slightly annoyed though curious as to what got the Jounin so agitated. "The Jounin from Kiri. Has the Rinnegan!" Kurenai exclaimed making her stop all movement and look at her in doubt. "I cant believe that claim." Tsuande said doubtful. "Its true my team was there they saw it too." Kurenai exclaimed making her frown. "The council needs to know." Tsunade said annoyed a bit at having to call those fools.

"Shizune summon the council." She said getting a small yes in return while she rubbed her temples. She walked into the meeting room and sat at her seat waiting as the civilian council shuffled in grumpily and sat down while the Shinobi ones took their seats quietly. "What are we doing here?" One of the Civilian asked annoyed. "I have gotten a report that the Jounin from Kiri holds the Rinnegan." She said annoyed at the civilian's lack of respect.

"What! We should lure him to our side. Seduce him with a kunochi and have her have sex with him so we can have a heir here in the village that has the Rinnegan so we can use it as breeding stock." One other council man said while the Shinobi's scowled in disgust. Danzou smiled wickedly and shot the smile to everyone. "All in favor of seducing the Jounin into producing a Heir for us raise your hand." Danzou said making the Civilian council and himself raise his hand having the majority vote.

"Those who oppose?" Danzou asked making the Shinobi side raise their hands along with herself. "Well majority vote. We seduce him into producing a Heir. Send our best seductress." Danzou said making her scowl but reluctantly go with it due to the vote. "You do realize this may cause large tension with Kiri." she said getting Danzou to shrug.

"Who cares once we have an Heir we can crush them." Danzou said smirking. She moved reluctantly out of the room and to her office to call in her best seductress. She called for Anko to come to her office. "Hokage-sama what do you need I was having fun in my torture chamber." Anko whined. "Anko the Council has an important mission for you to seduce the Jounin sensei of the Kiri team." Tsunade said slowly.

"Eh? Why?" Anko asked grinning a bit at the idea of having some good sex. "They want you to have a child from the man so that they can have the Heir to the Rinnegan." Tsunade explained making Anko become quiet quickly. "EH?" Anko asked the statement being heard throughout the village. "Yes this is what they want." Tsunade said. "I wont do it." Anko said simply. "Why not?" Tsunade asked. "I don't want a kid." Anko said annoyed.

"You wont have to raise it the council will do that." Tsunade said simply. "And let them turn it into a weapon? Hell no I have morals on what I do this crosses that." Anko said annoyed even more and pissed at the balls the council had. She wondered just what she was going to do now that Anko will not accept the mission.

**Naruto's POV**

He felt a slight chill down his spine and felt like someone was trying to do something that would lead to a lot of trouble for him later on. He shrugged it off as he watched his team smiling lightly at their progress. Hinoka had managed to move onto actually trying the jutsu and every time it was a bit too small to pass. He continued to smile as she finally managed to get it to an acceptable size and watched her cheer loudly.

"Alright Hinoka take this scroll and begin your training on it. This one make take you long to actually do the Jutsu as it is explained." He said getting a small nod and turned to Kontoma who finally got the Earth Jutsu and cheered before working on the Lightning. He then looked at Sarumani who finished his Water Jutsu and started his Wind. "Good you guys are coming along quickly." He said getting smiles in return. He left them be and rested against the wall watching the sky.

He dozed off until a small water Jutsu woke him up. "Sarumani I want a hundred push ups for your stunt but good job on the Jutsu I assume you have finished your Wind?" he asked getting a nod. "Here take this scroll once you have finished the push up's you can study it." He said getting a small grin and nod. He turned to the bored and waiting Kontoma and handed him the two scrolls he deserved letting him run off smiling eagerly to do his Jutsu.

He got up quickly and brushed himself off as two Jounin Chakra level sources entered the training grounds. "Kiri-san." Kurenai's voice said from behind him. He turned to look at woman and recognized the one next to her as a very pissed off Anko. "It seems your friend, Kurenai-san, is very pissed off." He said gesturing to the scowling woman. "Yes Anko what is wrong?" Kurenai asked slightly worried. "It has to do with him." Anko said gesturing to him.

"So I was right in thinking Kurenai would report I have the Rinnegan and your council would wish to hold my Doujutsu in its grasp. Let me guess they want you to seduce and bear my child?" he asked getting a nod. He got a sorry look from Kurenai and waved it off. "Do not feel sorry Kurenai-san you did your job admirably well. As is your job to report such a powerful person within your walls to your leader." He said getting a small thankful nod.

"I can only assume by telling me this you have decided not to accept." He said to Anko who nodded. "I may be into seduction and torture work but I have morals and allowing an innocent child to be taken care of by the council only spells for the child to be a weapon for this Villages use." Anko said making him nod. "I understand." He said looking back to his students. "I am lucky you know." He said gaining their attention.

"To be Married as I am. I had thought being in the position I was it would never happen, but now I am told my wife may be expecting and I am here unable to help her. It is troublesome, and to know of her position in my village does not ease my mind." He said watching his students. "What is her position?" Kurenai asked. "She is the Mizukage." He said shocking them. "We never knew Mizukage-sama had married." Kurenai said surprised.

"As it should be so, you are Konoha-nin and sadly most Nin only care about the going on of their own village ignoring all the important going ons in other villages. Though surprisingly enough the Kazekage has taken interest in it. It appears the man is very happy for Mei seeing as how she has gone so far without love." He said simply looking back. "My biggest worry is when should she be in this village will she and the child be properly protected." He said getting nods.

"You are no doubt not that concerned of this but the wonder holds true for me. I had heard you are having problems of your own here something to do with a boy named Uzumaki?" he asked switching the subjects. "Yes Naruto Uzumaki disappeared one day and the council forced the decision to name him Triple S ranked missing Nin due to his Chakra reserves. As a side thing though they wish us to only capture and return him to Konoha instead of killing." Anko explained.

"Hmm. A difficult task no?" he asked getting laughing. "Not really I have seen the kid he is loud and obnoxious he should be easy to catch." Anko said. "When have you seen this kid?" he asked getting a sheepish look. "Ah a few years ago." Anko said making him snort in amusement. "You should not be so quick to underestimate the boy. He may have changed into a very powerful foe over those years." He said getting odd looks.

"What?" he asked. "You sound as if you know the boy and his location." Kurenai said. "Hmm. I am mearly making an observation based on past experience's." he said getting nods. He felt another presence one of larger Chakra reserves then the two enter the training grounds and look to see the Hokage approaching. "Hokage-sama." He said bowing respectfully getting a small nod. "So Kiri-san you hold the Rinnegan and seem to know a lot about Naruto." Tsunade said suspicious.

"Hmm I hold the Rinnegan, knowing a lot about the Uzumaki boy would be a bit of a misconception." He said getting narrowed eyes. "I doubt that most of what you have said could be compaired to Naruto's life." Tsunade said looking him up and down. He laughed a bit and sighed looking back to his students. "Any persons life with minimal information can look the same." He said getting a slow nod though the analyzation was continuing.

"I do hope Mizukage-sama's trip goes without any problems." He said placing his hand onto his chin in thought. "TEAM!" he yelled gaining their attention. "Yes Sensei!" his team said standing in a line in front of him respectfully waiting. "Relax. I am mearly going to tell you to enjoy the rest of the day for yourself. The exams will be starting in a few days until then I suggest you rest and become ready your training for now is finished." He said getting nods from the three as they rushed off.

He sighed and looked at them leave. "I should follow or else they will do something incredibally stupid." He said moving to leave. "This conversation is not over Kiri-san." Tsunade said making him stop. He turned around and stared at the woman. "Then it shall continue at a time my Kage is here to accertain what information I am allowed to supply you with since I have said as much as I should." He said getting narrowed eyes and a slow nod.

"Have a good day Hokage-sama." He said getting a small nod. "Kurenai-san, Anko-san." He said bowing lightly to them before disappearing in a swirl of water. He appeared right next to his team making them look at him not so surprised. He looked to the left for a moment and saw Gai and his team walking towards them seemingly talking to themselves. "Hello Gai-san." He said greeting the man getting the group to stop and look at them.

"Ah Kiri-san we meet again." Gai said smiling. "Yes we do. My team is here for the chuunin exams." He said getting a nod. "Your team seems weary of me. As does everyone else." He said getting a small frown. "It is true something seems odd about you. Almost as if we know you." Neji said making him chuckle. "Perhaps you do know me from somewhere perhaps not we will never know until we find out." He said vaguely.

"I have a feeling that this village will be watching me closely. Isnt that right Kurenai-san?" he asked making the woman drop the Genjutsu covering her and her team. "You're observant." Kurenai said as Gai seemed a little put off. "Oh but you aren't the only ones, right?" he asked looking towards a set of tree's. he saw a masked man with two Genin jump down from the tree's and approach them. "How did you know I was there?" Kikashi asked.

"It does well to be married to the Mizukage. I have had to learn much more then the average training." He said getting surprised looks as they nodded. "I believe my team is on their way to do something enjoyable for the rest of the day, as such I am going to be accompanying them so I bid you adieu." He said waving them off as he walked away with his team. He look at Hinoka who was speaking quietly with Kontoma while Sarumani listened in.

"What is it you three wish to do for the rest of the day here it is getting rather late since you began the training." He said getting them to look at him. "Well I was just gonna head back to the hotel and sleep." Kontoma said getting Hinoka to slap him on the back of the head. "Lazy ass." Hinoka mumbled getting a groan from Kontoma. 'Just like Shikamaru.' He thought. "Troublesome women." Kontoma said making him sweat-drop. 'Maybe a little too much like Shikamaru.' He thought.

"Well then, head back to the hotel and do whatever I'm gonna head to a place to eat." He said instantly catching their attention. "I think we should go with Sensei." Sarumani said blandly. 'They just wanna use me for my money to get dinner.' He thought dryly as they all agreed. He sighed and began walking again. "Alright come on." He said moving farther into Konoha and past a couple of restaurants until he found a BBQ place.

"Alright order what you want." He said looking at his menu and decided on a pork platter. "What can I get you sir?" the waiter asked. "Ah I'll have a pork platter. Team?" he asked seeing them look up excitedly. 'Damn them and their plot to empty my wallet!' he thought as they ordered the most expensive things they could. He waited quietly as they talked together about their elements and rumors they heard.

**Mei's POV**

She stood angrily behind Ao who insisted on doing everything for her due to her pregnancy. "Stop it or I will kill you." she said making him look back blankly. "Mizukage-sama in your current condition you need to rest and take it easy." Ao said calmly making her huff in annoyance. "I am not helpless." She said annoyed.

"No but you do not wish to lose the child do you?" Ao asked making her glare at him before sighing softly. "No." she said quietly getting a nod. "Then take it easy and relax stress will not do well on the child, or so says the doctors, we will be at Konoha soon enough." Ao said calmly making her sigh and look away uncertain. "You are afraid of Naruto-sama's reaction to the child?" Ao asked quietly making her nod slightly.

"From what I have learned he would be overjoyed to see you and know there was a child on the way." Ao said though she was still uncertain. "Why are you referring to him as Sama?" she asked. "Since he is married to yourself he requires a title of respect as such." Ao said making her huff in annoyance. "You know he doesn't like titles." She said annoyed. "Yes, but this is also a way for me to annoy the hell out of him." Ao said grinning.

"What is the time we are expected to reach Konoha?" Mei asked. "In a days time we will be at the gates but for now we are to stay in this village to rest and relax for the trip tomorrow." Ao said making her sigh and walk into the rented bedroom of hers leaving Ao outside in the living room sitting on a couch watching her door protectively.


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter Twelve: Mei Arrives and The Exams Begin!**

**Naruto's POV**

He woke up to the sound of someone pounding on his door and groaned in annoyance. He rolled over to the edge of the bed and slipped his legs over the edge standing up. He walked to his bag and pulled out his clothing making sure all of it was on properly and looked in the mirror to double check. He sighed in relief that he knew his mask was firmly in place and opened the door to see Hinoka standing there angry.

"What did Kontoma do now?" he asked getting the boys attention. "It wasn't me I swear!" Kontoma yelled making him pinch the bridge of his nose. "What is it?" he asked rubbing his temples. "Kontoma wont stop using his lighting Jutsu to shock us." Hinoka exclaimed making his eye twitch. "Why me?" he asked the ceiling. "Because Mizukage-sama loves you so much." Kontoma said blandly.

"Annoying brats." He mumbled under his breath. "Kontoma enough! Quiet misusing your lighting affinity, if you hurt one of your team mates you will never live it down." He said making the kid sigh. "I'm just having some fun." He said. "Your affinity is not used for fun it's a power to use in battle lets just go to the gates I am sure Mei will be here soon." He said getting them to look up excitedly. "Yea we get to meet Sensei's wife!" Kontoma said excitedly.

"You idiot she is still the Mizukage and we have seen her plenty of times." Hinoka said annoyed at him. "No we haven't Sensei would always get the missions we never saw her." Sarumani said blandly shutting them up. He chuckled lightly and looked at the silent two. "Hinoka has a point she is still the Mizukage to you and you will be meeting her but remember that she is still the Mizukage above all else." He said getting them to nod while staying silent.

"Lets go before you get too impatient." He said annoyed as they began to fidget in place. He watched them rush out of the hotel and sweat dropped at the dust clouds they left. "Over excited much." He said to himself disappearing in a swirl of water. He appeared at the gates seeing three dust trails rushing for him and waited patiently until all three of them appeared tired and grinning. "You may have to wait you know." He said getting frowns.

"What did you think they were just going to be here waiting?" he asked getting nervous chuckles from them in response. "Really?" he asked getting slow nods before shaking his head and wonder at them. 'Why did I get stuck with the dysfunctional group?' he wondered as they sat down and started a staring contest making him sweat-drop in response to the obvious boredom that rolled off them. His head snapped back to the gate as the sound of footsteps and quiet talking reached his ears.

He stood straight as the gates groaned at first then opened showing Mei and her guards. He smiled under the mask taking notice of the Nin nearby that were watching as well. He saw Mei's annoyed look break as he face lit up at the sight of him then grew worried. He walked forward to her seeing his team get up quickly to get a good look at Mei. He stopped in front of her getting her to bite her lip worriedly. "Hime, what is wrong?" he asked getting a sigh.

"I know I should be heading straight to Tsunade-Dono, but you need to know, I'm pregnant." Mei said making him sigh and smile lightly. "That is wonderful news." He said pulling her into a soft hug. He felt her relax and sighed knowing she was happy. "Hey, How is your team?" Ao asked standing next to them seeing him. He would have responded had something not exploded not to far away. "KONTOMA!" Hinoka's voice yelled.

He started crying Anime tears. "I swear Kami is getting back at me for something." He said as one boy was running towards him a pissed off female on his tails and another boy following her. He grabbed Kontoma as he tried to go by seeing the smirk take Hinoka's face as she thought he was helping but grabbed her and held them both apart in the air. "Why is it Sarumani is the only normaly one of you three?" he asked seeing Ao crying while he laughed on the ground.

"Sensei!" they both yelled. He sighed and dropped them. "What did he do this time?" he asked with an exasperated sigh. "Kontoma, blew up a stand with some stuff I wanted to get." Hinoka said making the boy stick his tongue out at her. "Why do you guys need to make me embarrassed to be your sensei?" he asked as Mei giggled. "Mizukage-sama!" the three said quickly sobering up and giving her a bow of respect.

"Never respect me, but they respect my wife." He grumbled getting her to smile back at him. He knew that smile and laughed nervously. "Sorry." He said seeing her smile lighten somewhat and nod. "Mizukage-Dono." Tsunade's voice called from not to far away. "Tsunade-Dono." Mei said stepping away smiling stiffly towards Tsunade. "It is a pleasure to have you in our village." Tsunade said in return just as stiff.

"Shall we discuss the Exams?" Mei asked gesturing towards the Tower. "Of course, follow me." Tsunade said walking towards the tower. He watched the two and sighed before following. "Sensei, why do they seem annoyed with one another?" Kontoma asked making him look over. "Due to the past between Konoha and Kiri, they don't have a very friendly relationship. I am happy to see that they are attempting to work past that." He said getting nods though they were still confused.

"I am going to need to stay with Mei, you can go ahead and look around, just don't break anything." He said his eyebrow twitching at the end before jumping away to a rooftop. He ran forward shooting for the tower. He reached the edge of the building and in a split second before it ended jumped seeing the open window. He managed to get right through it ad rolled for a second before standing straight up next to Mei.

"Hello Mei-hime." He said smiling at her. "Hokage-sama." He said nodding to her. "So he will be here to view his team?" Tsunade asked gesturing to him. "Yes." Mei said getting a nod. "I have to ask, have you heard anything about a boy named Naruto Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked hopeful. "You mean, the boy that left Konoha?" Mei asked. "Yes." Tsunade said. "I haven't heard anything beyond that he had left." Mei said getting a sigh.

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in." Tsunade said allowing the door to open. Standing at the door way was The Kazekage, Gaara, and Temari. "Kazekage-dono." Tsunade said while Mei nodded to the man getting one in return. "I assume you are here to observe the Exams?" Tsunade asked Gaara. "You assume correctly." Gaara said straight faced. "Mizukage-dono, congratulations on your marriage." Gaara said formally.

"Thank you." Mei said in return getting a slight nod. "I shall message for the Hotel your Genin are staying at to expect two VIP guests." Tsunade said making them nod in acknowledgment. "Kazekage-dono, have you heard anything of Naruto?" Tsunade asked getting a shake of the head. "I have no knowledge of where my friend is." Gaara said making Tsunade sigh and nod letting them leave. "I believe, if there is no other business, I will be going." Gaara said gruffly.

"Oh yea that's fine." Tsunade said making the man nod once before turning and walking off. "I will leave as well, see you at the Exam's Tsunade-dono." Mei said before turning to him. "Come on Koi." Mei said laying a single hand on his right arm softly after he turned to him. He smiled softly underneath the mask and nodded. He followed her out to see Gaara waiting. He nodded slightly to the man getting one in return as Temari watched with Kankuro.

"I shall enjoy watching your Genin in the Exam's Kazekage-Sama." He said cheekily getting the man to almost smile. "Confident in your Team, Kiri-san?" Kankuro asked making him give an eye smile to the man. "They have an interesting Dynamic, I am confident in them." He said with a small smile his eyes showing his smile. He turned his attention back to the door where his wife was looking back at him with a slightly amused smile.

He smiled under his mask and walked back over to her walking slowly next to her as they left the office and down the short hallway. he moved for a moment as one of the workers rushed by with a stack of papers and moved back over to her looking at her in worry. "You are ok?" he asked getting a small sigh and smile in his direction. "I am fine." Mei said reassuring him softly making him relax more. they walked out the large double doors in the front seeing the large street and crowds of people out.

he could feel the pressence of Ao watching over Mei as he was. he walked slowly down the street to lead her to the Hotel she was being booked in. He was happy to know it was the same as his but she would be staying in one of the more expensive rooms. he kept his pace slow on purpose out of worry though he could see the confusion on Mei's face and ignored it as they moved silently closer to the Hotel.

he watched the crowd closely seeing men looking at Mei in a lecherous Manner making his anger spike. He held the anger in but made sure not to give any notice to Mei looking over at him in worry. with each step he had to contain himself from glaring hatefully at the men around or moving to beat the everliving shit out of them. he noticed Mei relax somewhat when they entered the Hotel.

His anger held melted away when they entered as no one was inside that would look at her in such a manner, though deep down he was still pissed at the villagers. he made sure to follow her up to her room that had a small second bedroom meant for her guards. he stopped outside her large room seeing her moving to grab the door. "Koi, can i speak with you inside?" Mei asked sounding slightly nervous.

He grew worried as he hadnt known Mei to be the nervous type. He nodded and walked into the room with her as she moved to the bed sitting down and facing him. "Is everything alright Mei?" he asked seeing her fidget a small bit. "Naruto-Koi, I... I'm pregnant." Mei said quietly staring at the floor before looking up at him. he smiled a bit under the mask before stepping forward and taking her into a hug.

"You are not upset?" Mei asked making him laugh a bit. "Why would i ever be upset, this is the best news i could ever get." he said getting her to go from shocked to overjoyed. he felt his shirt wet a bit and calmed down letting her cry tears of joy before she pulled back and instantly pulled his mask down kissing him roughly. he was taken by surprise for a moment by in a second he relaxed into it and returned it with equal passion.

he let it break and pulled the mask up smiling and even though she couldnt see the smile his eyes were easily visible. "We can talk more later, I need to make sure my team is ready for the Exams, i'll try and be nearby whenever you need me." he said getting a small nod before he turned and moved out the door slowly and closing it before he lazily moved down the hall to the stairs moving for the room he was booked in.

he stopped at the edge of the hallway seeing his team waiting outside the room talking and sighed out loud as they saw him and started running over to no doubt start asking him a million questions at once and give him a migraine. 'Why Kami, even when such great things happen you have to give me this?' he asked crying internally as the confrontation with his evil students came closer with each steps.

**A/N sorry i havent updated in a while just got a new computer and i have about 84 different stories im working on (Most not published yet) but i lost them all so i had to go back and re write almost everything form scratch and i just got a new computer sooo... yea. this is my update for Saint Patrick's Day. have a wonderful day.**


End file.
